<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atração em Bora Bora - Tomarry (completa) by Sandra_Longbottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025919">Atração em Bora Bora - Tomarry (completa)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom'>Sandra_Longbottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Blansy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hentai, Lemon, M/M, Muggle! AU, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Realidade alternativa, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Yaoi, short-fic, tomarry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tinha terminado seu relacionamento com Dean Thomas e agora só queria aproveitar seu estado de solteiro. Quando recebe uma proposta para ser modelo, Harry aceita, querendo começar uma nova fase de sua vida. Com o tempo começa a sair com novas pessoas, mas vai ser uma que lhe vai mostrar que o amor não é só decepções.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Proposta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi!<br/>Mais um projeto que iniciei.<br/>É uma fanfic universo alternativo, yaoi, e o casal será um mistério, por enquanto. Terá cerca de 14 capítulos. Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder.<br/>Bjs :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter, um jovem normal com uma vida banal, experimentava sua nova sunga verde – que combinava com seus olhos esmeraldas -, naquele dia calorento de julho, na praia Torre Abbey, na cidade de Torquay, situada às margens do canal da Macha.   <br/>Tinha sido comprada no dia anterior, em Regent‘s Street, especialmente para aquele dia. Era uma praia de pedra, de areia muito fina. A orla tinha um caçadão, com muitos cafés e bares, e era muito movimentada. Se podia ver, com muita frequência, famosos passeando com seus namorados e companheiros, orgulhosos e esbeltos, de portes altivos e bronzeados. Tinha de admitir a si mesmo que aquela praia mais parecia uma passerelle de belezas e muito glamour.  <br/>Sentado em sua toalha cor de sangue, ao lado de seu melhor amigo de infância, Ronald Weasley, enquanto bebiam água fresca de suas garrafas, comentavam o vestuário, as atitudes e os comportamentos das pessoas na praia, principalmente as dos famosos. O sol brilhava intensamente no céu e as gaivotas caminhavam sobre a areia, deixando as marcas de suas patinhas. Os dois jovens, com vinte e cinco anos, também eram muito reparados, principalmente por homens, - sobretudo Harry. <br/>Ninguém conseguia despegar os olhos da pele muito branca e do cabelo negro e rebelde. Mas mais admirados ficavam ao ver os brilhantes olhos verdes, um pouco ocultados pelos óculos de aro fino e dos belos lábios carnudos. Harry não se apercebia dos olhares de luxúria e de ciúmes sobre seu corpo, como admiravam seus lábios carnudos e suas pernas torneadas. Parecia mais um príncipe dos contos de fadas, distribuindo charme por onde passava. <br/>As pessoas faziam questão de passar por ele várias vezes, o admirando. Ron se apercebia dos olhares, e ficava feliz por seu amigo. Depois de tudo o que Harry tinha passado, era bom ver que era desejado por outras pessoas. As pessoas reparavam que, com um sorriso largo e cativante, iluminava todos os espaços onde estivesse. Um caso raro de beleza e elegância, mas simples e discreta. Os homens paravam para observá-lo, onde estivesse, mas ele não devolvia os olhares nem retribuía os elogios. Sua mãe sempre lhe tinha dito que a beleza era discreta. Harry sempre tinha transmitido sensualidade, naquele momento ainda mais, após de ter terminado seu relacionamento com Dean Thomas, um DJ que tinha conhecido em uma das boîtes da cidade. Depois de dois anos repletos de traições e discussões, Harry decidiu que tinha chegado a momento de se libertar daquele relacionamento tóxico e de procurar um novo amor.<br/>– Concordo plenamente! – Dizia Ron, incentivando seu amigo – Se quiserem você, que lutem.<br/>Cansado dos enganos que uma relação trazia consigo, que os homens ideais não passavam de imaginações absurdas e de dar seu tempo e sua energia a quem não interessava, Harry estava esperando que os príncipes encantados viessem ter consigo e se defrontassem. Em brincadeira, imaginava um torneio medieval, em que vários homens lutavam por sua mão. Quando tinha conhecido Dean, parecia um homem de sonho, para depois se mostrar um verdadeiro pesadelo. Já no final do relacionamento, tinha descoberto que ele o enganava com vários homens mais novos, em saídas à noite com os amigos. Ao mesmo tempo, lhe prometia extrema fidelidade, lhe acenando com um casamento de sonho, uma casa na praia, uma família feliz e perfeita. <br/>Parecia que só usavam os companheiros como se fossem troféus, e se esqueciam deles depois do orgasmo. Era disso que Harry estava farto e esperava que tudo fosse diferente. E ia ser.<br/>OoOoO</p><p>Ao sentirem o sol queimando suas peles, mesmo quando tinham posto filtro solar, Harry e Ron decidiram se sentar à beira mar, onde estava mais fresco. Trouxeram nos braços seus pertences e se acomodaram. As gaivotas voavam em círculos, procurando um lugar seguro para pousarem. Ao escutarem vozes excitadas, viraram os rostos, vendo o jogador mais jovem do futebol britânico – e também modelo – Viktor Krum, com seu namorado Cormac Mc Laggen, também jogador, e dois fotógrafos que os seguiam para todo o lado.<br/>– Aquele é que tem sorte, – Começou Ron, com inveja, enquanto olhava para o casal – Olhe para aquele modelo, o Krum! E aquela sunga, desenhada por Giorgio Armani, especialmente para ele. Sem falar os fotógrafos babando para cima dele. <br/>– Sem mencionar que ele não é nada de especial! – Exclamou Harry, também olhando para eles – Só andam atrás dele, devido à fama, porque beleza…<br/>Viram o casal passando à frente deles, os flashes banhando seus corpos. Um pouco mais afastados, um grupo de fãs os seguia, enquanto soltavam gritinhos histéricos. Ron se virou para o amigo, e perguntou:<br/>– Você sabe aquela anedota do banheiro. – Harry franziu o sobrolho, pensativo. Não sabendo, negou:<br/>– Que os homens são como o banheiro: ou estão ocupados ou são para mulheres. - Os dois amigos riram alto, e o sorriso de Harry iluminou tudo em seu redor. Várias pessoas olharam em sua direção, o admirando e comentando sua beleza. Um dos fotógrafos que acompanhava o casal, ao escutar os elogios feitos ao jovem, se dirigiu até ele. Cada vez que se aproximava mais, percebeu que os elogios não eram exagerados. Parando a seu lado, pigarreou para que percebessem sua presença. Ao ver que eles tinham sua total atenção, pediu: <br/>– Desculpe, mas posso lhe tirar umas fotografias?<br/>– A mim? – Perguntou Harry, olhando para Ron, que lhe lançou um olhar de incentivo.<br/>– Sim, porque não? – Indagou o fotógrafo. Harry se levantou e o fotógrafo lhe começou tirando várias fotografias. Ele começou se sentindo tão à vontade que o fotógrafo lhe pediu para posar em várias posições e em vários lugares. Não se sentia mal ou desconfortável, mas absolutamente natural. Como se tivesse nascido para aquilo. Depois de vinte minutos e de dezenas de fotografias, o fotógrafo agradeceu e lhe pediu o contato.<br/>– Sim, mas para quê? – Questionou Harry, enquanto via o fotógrafo arrumando sua câmera na bolsa. <br/>– Para lhe enviar as fotografias. – Respondeu, o deixando envergonhado.<br/>– Ah, claro. Que pergunta boba. – Comentou, olhando para o amigo, e perguntou:<br/>– Você tem um papel e uma caneta? – Ron começou procurando na mochila que tinham trazido e se levantou. Entregou a Harry e deu um olhar demorado no homem loiro à sua frente, o avaliando. Harry escreveu no papel sua morada de casa, a do emprego, seu número de celular e lhe entregou.<br/>– Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. – Se apresentou o fotógrafo, guardando o papel dentro da carteira e retirando um cartão – Sou fotógrafo na mais recente revista masculina "MaxiHominus" estamos procurando caras novas para ingressarmos no mundo da moda. Aqui tem meu cartão. - Harry ficou curioso, pois nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa revista e, pegou nele, observando as letras douradas – Depois lhe envio as fotografias quando estiverem reveladas, tá bom?<br/>– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Harry, contente. Os dois amigos trocaram um sorriso, enquanto observavam o fotógrafo se afastando. <br/>– Eu não acredito no que acabou de acontecer! – Exclamou Ron, espantado – Você foi fantástico! <br/>– Sério? – Perguntou ele, ainda não estando em si – Quer dizer, eu me senti bem enquanto estava sendo fotografado, mas não acredito que possa ser selecionado. <br/>– E porque não? – Perguntou seu amigo, se virando em sua direção – Ele lhe tirou tantas fotografias. Você até pode aparecer na revista! <br/>– Que bobagem… – Comentou ele, enquanto olhava para o mar límpido e azul, que ondulava ligeiramente. <br/>– Não acredito que alguém se deswe ao trabalho de fotografar durante tanto tempo para nada. Tenho certeza de que você vai ser escolhido! – Seu amigo estava realmente excitado com a situação. Harry o observou e disse:<br/>– Se sair, a primeira coisa que irei fazer é enviar um exemplar ao babaca do Dean. Só para ele morrer de irritação! – Os dois amigos se começaram a rir, ao imaginar Dean, com seu mau humor do costume, abrindo sua caixa do correio e vendo a fotografia de Harry na capa da revista. Só aquele pensamento os encheu de boa disposição.</p><p>Continua….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Ligação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 30 hits, o 1 kudo, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algumas semanas tinham passado desde o encontro inesperado com Draco Malfoy, na praia. Harry, nos sucessivos dias, tinha ficado extremamente ansioso, aguardando por uma resposta do fotógrafo mas, naquele momento, já tinha desistido de esperar. Pensava constantemente que, talvez, Malfoy se tivesse esquecido dele devido ao seu trabalho. Ser fotógrafo para uma revista bem requisitada como a "MaxiHominus" deveria ser muito trabalhoso. Sempre que olhava para uma revista deles, tentava imaginar o trabalho que toda a equipe tinha, as horas que gastavam, para que as fotografias ficassem terminadas. Sabia que tudo tinha de ser perfeito, senão a revista não teria sucesso. Mas ele desejava ter suas fotografias e esperava que Malfoy não se tivesse desfeito delas.</p><p>Naquele momento, se encontrava no emprego. Era secretário de um banco, na cidade londrina, e estava analisando uns documentos, quando o Sr. Filch, o porteiro, se dirigiu para ele com um envelope grosso nas mãos, de cor bege.</p><p>– Sr. Potter? – Chamou o Sr. Filch, parando à sua frente.</p><p>– Sim, Sr. Filch? – Perguntou, erguendo o olhar.</p><p>– Acabaram de me entregar esse envelope. – Informou o porteiro, com seu característico mau humor. – Disseram que era importante.</p><p>– Importante? – Interrogou, pousando os documentos na escrivaninha e estendendo suas mãos.</p><p>– Sim, Sr. Potter. – Respondeu o porteiro, lhe entregando o envelope e se afastando, resmungando entredentes Harry observou seu nome escrito a letras garrafais no envelope e, com o coração aos pulos, pensando se seriam as fotografias, rasgou o invólucro, sentindo a curiosidade o percorrendo. Abanou o envelope, vendo um conjunto de fotografias suas e um cartão aterrissando suavemente na escrivaninha. Pegou no bilhete e leu:</p><p>"Harry, lhe envio suas fotografias. Como vê, está maravilhoso! Queria pedir sua autorização para as publicarmos no próximo número da revista "MaxiHominus" como "Surpresa do Mês". Lhe ligo depois para saber sua opinião. Um abraço, Draco".</p><p>Harry não conseguia acreditar, parecia um sonho. Pousando o bilhete, pegou nas fotografias e as observou. Estava, de fato, fascinante. Ficou impressionado: parecia um verdadeiro profissional, posando com um ar tão descontraído. Sentiu que era o melhor de si que estava naquelas fotografias. Mesmo quando todo o mundo elogiava sua beleza e lhe perguntava se ele era modelo, nunca imaginou que realmente poderia ser um. Mas aquelas fotografias mostravam quem realmente era. Com as trêmulas pelo nervosismo e sentido seu coração batendo rapidamente no peito, pegou em seu celular, pronto para ligar para Ron, quando ele começou tocando e vibrando ao mesmo tempo. Engoliu em seco e atendeu:</p><p>– Alô?</p><p>– Harry, sou eu. Draco. – Informou a voz sensual do fotógrafo no outro lado da linha – Imagino que já tenha recebido as fotografias.</p><p>– Sim. – Afirmou Harry, sorrindo, olhando para as fotografias espalhadas pela escrivaninha – Não consigo acreditar que sou eu que estou posando nelas.</p><p>– Nunca vi um iniciante tão à vontade como você. – Elogiou Malfoy – Acredito que foi minha melhor sessão fotográfica.</p><p>– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Harry, humildemente – Nem pareço eu.</p><p>– Mas é você. – Falou o fotógrafo, com um pouco de impaciência na voz, que não foi escutada por ele – Se deixe de humildade, era você e ninguém lhe poderá tirar essa beleza que possui. Estou lhe ligando por dois motivos.</p><p>– E quais são? – Perguntou Potter, enquanto tentava endireitar seus cabelos, mas sem sucesso.</p><p>– Em primeiro lugar, precisava de saber se autoriza a publicação das fotografias na próxima edição.</p><p>– Quê? – Questionou ele, não conseguindo acreditar no que estava ouvindo – Está falando sério?</p><p>– Sim. – Confirmou o fotógrafo – Continuando. Esse é o primeiro pedido, mas há outro ainda maior. É para lhe informar que um colega meu, Tom Riddle, que trabalha em uma agência de publicidade, por acaso teve acesso às suas fotografias e o quer contratar para fazer uma campanha…</p><p>– Uma campanha? – Interrompeu Harry, chocado. Pensava que Draco estava brincando com seus sentimentos e, como já lhe tinha acontecido uma vez, agora era muito desconfiado, principalmente, com surpresas, mesmo sendo agradáveis.</p><p>– Sim, é uma campanha publicitária onde você irá defender um produto, sendo seu rosto. – Continuou o fotógrafo - Concorda?</p><p>Harry ficou em silêncio, pensando no que iria responder. Passados alguns momentos de absoluto silêncio e percebendo que ele não respondia, Malfoy chamou:</p><p>– Harry?</p><p>– Sim? – Perguntou Potter, saindo de seus pensamentos.</p><p>– Então, o que você me diz? – Insistiu Draco, curioso.</p><p>– Bom. Sinceramente, não sei... – Admitiu Harry, que não estava esperando essa proposta.</p><p>– Não estava esperando? – Havia um tom de compreensão em sua voz.</p><p>– Não…- Harry não sabia o que dizer. Estava sendo tudo muito repentino.</p><p>– Mas, não tem nenhuma resposta para mim? – Harry percebeu um toque de ansiedade na voz do fotógrafo, mas tinha de ponderar com calma. Não iria dar um passo tão importante em sua vida, sem se sentir seguro consigo mesmo.</p><p>– Tenho de pensar.</p><p>– Entendo, – Admitiu Draco – mas se é uma questão de saber os requisitos do trabalho, posso lhe explicar rapidamente: Terá de tirar, pelo menos, três semanas de férias para ir para Bora Bora fazer uma sessão fotográfica. Antes disso, assinaria um contato com a empresa de publicidade que o quer agenciar, que lhe daria um valor pela cedência de sua imagem, e uma porcentagem pelos anúncios onde aparecerá. Estamos falando de um valor nunca inferior a cinquenta mil libras. E todas as deslocações e custos serão pagos pela empresa.</p><p>– Cinquenta mil libras!? – Perguntou Harry, espantado. Ignorando os olhares atentos de seus colegas e dos clientes, Harry escondeu o rosto entre uns documentos, para que não vissem sua expressão chocada. Era uma quantidade avultada de dinheiro.</p><p>– Sim. - Confirmou o fotógrafo – Mas pense bem. Lhe ligo amanhã, pela mesma hora, para saber sua decisão, tá bom? Adeus!</p><p>– Com certeza, Draco. – Respondeu Harry, ainda em choque – Adeus.</p><p>A ligação foi desligada e Harry suspirou, sem saber o que pensar. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento. Ligou para Ron, sentindo o coração batendo rapidamente em seu peito. Nem o ar condicionado o refrescava naquele momento.</p><p>– Alô? – Escutou a voz familiar de seu amigo.</p><p>– Alô, Ron. – Chamou Harry, enquanto uma de suas mãos tocava nas fotografias – Você nem sabe o que me aconteceu agorinha mesmo.</p><p>– Você parece ansioso. – Comentou seu amigo – Que aconteceu?</p><p>Enquanto observava os clientes, relatou as novidades Seu amigo ouvia com atenção, querendo ajudá-lo. Harry sempre tinha sido um bom amigo queria apoiá-lo em tudo o que ele precisasse.</p><p>– Mas você está louco, Harry? – Perguntou, depois de Harry ter finalizado - Você devia ter aceitado de imediato, não pedia para pensar! Você pode mudar sua vida, e está com dúvidas? Se eu estivesse ai, você teria levado um tapa no rosto para ver se acordava. Sinceramente, não aceita essa oferta até deveria ser considerado um crime.</p><p>Ron era tão melodramático. Mas Harry ainda tinha suas dúvidas.</p><p>– Você acha mesmo que devo aceitar? – Perguntou, receoso – E, se eu for para Bora Bora, e não gostarem de meu desempenho?</p><p>– Você nunca saberá se não o fizer. – Aconselhou Ron - Fale já com seu chefe. Há mais de um ano que você não tem férias. Ele, de certeza, que irá aceitar. Umas semaninhas não são nada comparado aos dias que lhe devem.</p><p>– É muito inesperado. – Se lamuriou – Você sabe que meu chefe é muito rigoroso.</p><p>– Explique que é uma situação repentina e uma chance única em sua vida.  Você não me falou que um de seus colegas teve de pedir férias antecipadas?</p><p>– Mas, essa situação foi diferente. – Informou Potter – Neville tinha acabado de perder a avó e não conseguia trabalhar. Eu já lhe contei que os pais dele estão em coma no hospital e que foi a avó dele que o educou desde bebê. Ele não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho.</p><p>– E todos vossos horários foram modificados para suprimir a ausência de vosso colega. – Falou Ron – De certeza que seu chefe fará o mesmo por você.</p><p>– Não sei o que pensar. – Admitiu, nervoso, e ouviu seu amigo bufar, no outro lado da ligação, e dizer:</p><p>– Não seja idiota, Harry, e pense assim: Só tem a ganhar. E como você não quer ser modelo nem estava esperando um convite, não tem nada a perder. E, se for o único convite, você ganhou uma viagem inesquecível e uma grana preta. Olhe que eu vou obrigar você a aceitar, Sr. Potter. – Brincou Ron e Harry sorriu, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Ele era a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo pensar positivo em todo aquele caos.</p><p>– Acha mesmo? – Insistiu, sentindo suas dúvidas, aos poucos, se dissipando.</p><p>– Se fosse comigo, o que me dizia para fazer? – Perguntou Ron, suavemente.</p><p>– Que aceitasse… – Respondeu Harry.</p><p>– Óbvio! – Exclamou seu amigo, animado.</p><p>– Obrigado, Ron! – Agradeceu – Vou aceitar!</p><p>Desligou o celular, com um grande sorriso. Ia mudar sua vida e, esperava, para melhor. Ligou para Draco, aceitando sua proposta. Percebeu que o fotógrafo tinha ficado satisfeito com sua decisão. Marcaram a viagem para dentro de quinze dias. Primeiro, teria de conhecer sua equipe. Fazer umas provas e assinar o contrato. Harry agradeceu no final e o fotógrafo disse que tinha certeza que a campanha seria um sucesso. Ao desligar a ligação, não conseguia acreditar na peça que o destino lhe estava pregando, mas se sentia feliz. Algo dentro dele dizia que sua vida ia mudar para sempre.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoO</p><p>Terminou rapidamente de ler os documentos, assinou as autorizações e pediu a uma colega, Susan Bones, que entregasse ao chefe. Susan era uma jovem simpática e muito alegre, que prontamente aceitou. Olhou em redor, percebendo que o banco estava quase vazio. Deu uma vista de olhos no relógio do monitor e percebeu que estavam quase fechando. Organizou suas fotografias e o cartão, arrumando dentro do envelope e guardou dentro do bolso do casaco. Arrumou sua escrivaninha, contou o dinheiro que tinha recebido naquele dia para depósitos e anotou tudo. Trocou algumas palavras com seus colegas, que se despedira dele e saíram do banco. Ansioso, se dirigiu para o escritório de seu chefe. Se ele decidisse fazer um escândalo, pelo menos, não haveriam testemunhas. Exceto Filch, mas o porteiro era sempre o ultimo a sair. Parou e frente à porta e soltou um suspiro para se acalmar. Seu chefe era um homem intimidante. Fechou a mão em punho e ergueu o braço, batendo à porta. Do outro lado, escutou uma voz firme ordenando:</p><p> – Entre. – Harry abriu a porta, e perguntou:</p><p>– Posso falar com o senhor? – Snape ergueu o rosto pálido do documento que estava analisando.</p><p>– Sim. – Respondeu, fazendo um gesto para que ele se sentasse. Entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e avançou rapidamente pela sala, sentindo os olhos negros o seguindo. Se sentou na cadeira, vendo seu chefe arrumando o documento na gaveta.</p><p>– Que você quer, Potter? – Harry hesitou, sentindo, mais do que nunca, o tom hostil em sua voz. Ninguém sabia o motivo mas Snape andava sempre mal humorado. Corria o boato de que ele, quando era jovem, tinha perdido sua noiva para outro homem e que tinha ficado ressentido para o resto de seus dias. Ninguém sabia quem tinha espalhado essas informações, há muito tempo que existiam. E, talvez, tivessem razão. Seu chefe não era casado e nunca tinha sido visto com outra mulher, sem ser suas funcionárias. Vendo que Harry não respondia, ergueu uma sobrancelha, em desafio.</p><p>– Preciso de três semanas de férias. – Informou – E precisava que começassem amanhã.</p><p>– Bom…- Pousou o dossiê em cima da escrivaninha e se sentou, o observando fixamente. Harry se remexeu, incomodado – Estou vendo que o Sr. Potter já não pede férias há mais de um ano e meio. Já era tempo de marcá-las Mas, gostaria de saber o motivo desse pedido súbito. Como sabe, terei de modificar os horários de seus colegas.</p><p>Harry hesitou, não querendo revelar seus verdadeiros motivos, mas depois se recordou que as fotografias iriam ser publicadas. Embora duvidasse que Snape lesse revistas de moda, sabia que ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde, e contou toda a situação. Quando terminou, Snape olhou diretamente em seus olhos e questionou, simplesmente:</p><p>– Uma oportunidade única?</p><p>– Sim, senhor. – Confirmou ele, sentindo suas mãos tremendo pelo nervosismo e como seu coração batia rapidamente. Um medo súbito o atingiu: e se Snape não permitisse que fosse?</p><p>Antes que pudesse falar, seu chefe pegou em uma caneta e escreveu algumas palavras em sua ficha. De seguida, ergueu o olhar e falou:</p><p>– Aproveite bem esse mês de férias, Sr. Potter. Porque, quando regressar, terá muito trabalho pela frente.</p><p>– Mês? – Perguntou ele, espantado. Nunca pensara que Snape lhe desse um mês de férias.</p><p>– Acha muito? – Perguntou seu chefe – Se quiser, eu posso reduzir…</p><p>– Não, não. – Interrompeu Harry, rapidamente, se erguendo. Sorriu, se sentindo mais leve, e estendeu a mão. Seu chefe o imitou e trocaram um aperto rápido. – Obrigado senhor.</p><p>Snape acenou com a cabeça e Harry avançou rapidamente até à porta. Saiu do escritório, sorridente, e ligou para Ron para lhe contar sua conversa. Estava pronto para a nova fase de sua vida.</p><p> </p><p>Continua….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi!<br/>Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!<br/>Espero ansiosa por vossos comentários!<br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uma Vida de Fama em Ascensão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 56 hits, o 1 kudo, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saiu do banco com sua maleta e correu até seu automôvel, um opel astra prateado, e entrou. Se despediu de seu amigo e ligou oi motor, escutando seu suave ronronar. Atirou a maleta para o banco do lado, colocou o cinto de segurança e indicou aos outros condutores que queria sair. Observo, vendo que podia avançar em segurança e acelerou, ao mesmo tempo que ligava o rádio.</p><p>A música mais famosa daquele verão tocava, mais uma vez, e Harry se deixou envolver pelo ritmo mexido. Observava, de vez em quando, os espelhos, percebendo que automóveis atrás de si. Só esperava não apanhar tráfego. Tentava não imaginar como seria Bora Bora, uma pequena distração e provocaria um acidente. Avançou pelas ruas da cidade até ao supermercado perto de sua casa. Estacionou o mais perto possível e caminhou em direção às portas automáticas. Ao entrar, pegou em um carrinho de compras e avançou pelos corredores, em busca de alimentos para cozinhar. Comprou legumes, fruta fresca, sucos naturais, leite, ovos, bacon, e um pacote de arroz. Pediu frango assado e avançou para a caixa. Observou as revistas sabendo que, dentro de algum tempo, também estaria na capa de uma delas.</p><p>Pagou as compras e avançou rapidamente em direção ao automóvel, guardando os sacos. Estava desejoso por chegar a casa, tomar um banho e jantar, enquanto via as notícias na televisão. Saiu do estacionamento e conduziu até casa. Sentia se estômago reclamando com a fome. Saiu do automôvel com as comprasse subiu as escadas, entrando no prédio. Chamou o elevador, ao mesmo tempo que sua vizinha, a Srªa Figg, saia de outro. Trocaram cumprimentos e Harry entrou carregando no botão. Chegou ao seu andar e abriu a porta de casa, escutando o miar insistente de Crookshanks, o gato de sua vizinha, Hermione. Era uma das pessoas com quem ele se dava melhor. Era uma jovem simpática e muito inteligente. Entrou em casa, trancando a porta e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Lavou as mãos e rapidamente preparou arroz e batatas fritas. De seguida, tomou uma ducha rápida. Se sentou no sofá, de pijama e jantou, enquanto relaxava de mais um dia de trabalho. </p><p> </p><p>OoOoO</p><p> </p><p>Os quinze dias seguintes foram passados em uma frenética roda viva de provas e de estudos de maquiagem e cabelo. Tudo tinha de estar pronto antes da viagem, pois em Bora Bora seria muito complicado arranjar uma forma de contornar algum problema. Na agência, trataram Harry como um top model internacional e, por momentos, já sonhava com Milão, Tóquio, Paris, e os desfiles dos costureiros famosos que conhecia em revistas. No dia da assinatura do contrato lhe apresentaram toda a equipe que o acompanharia para Bora Bora: Tom Riddle, o produtor de moda, Draco Malfoy, o fotógrafo e Pansy Parkinson, que iria tratar do cabelo, da maquiagem e de tudo o mais que fosse preciso durante aquelas semanas. Harry estava nervoso e Tom, como responsável, procurou descontraí-lo:</p><p>– Sei que é a sua primeira experiência. – Começou, parando a seu lado. Harry tinha terminado mais uma sessão fotográfica e estavam almoçando no refeitório da empresa. Como não tinha muita fome, escolheu uma sopa de legumes e uma maçã - Não precisa de ter receio. Um rosto bonito como o seu não pode demostrar medo.</p><p>– E se algo correr mal? – Questionou Harry, olhando nervosamente para suas mãos.</p><p>– É para isso que eu, Draco e Pansy lá estamos. – Respondeu Riddle, suavemente, para o acalmar. O produtor, que já tinha terminado sua refeição, se sentara a seu lado - Você só tem de descontrair e ser natural.</p><p>Harry olhou para Tom e viu determinação em seu olhar. Se virou para a equipe, que comia lado a lado, enquanto conversavam e os observou atentamente. Tom era um homem alto, de cabelos negros e penetrantes olhos castanho-esverdeados. Devia ter, pelo menos, uns trinta e cinco anos. Ele sabia que era um homem muito bem colocado na empresa e na vida, em deslocações permanentes pelo mundo com os modelos mais famosos do país.</p><p>A certa altura da vida, chegou mantendo uma relação muito comentada em revistas com um apresentador de televisão e modelo e, desde então, se tornara muito conhecido pelo público, tendo mesmo participado em um concurso de televisão. Draco, por sua vez, era um jovem fotógrafo de vinte e cinco anos, em ascensão de carreira e já muito respeitado por seus colegas, que diziam que ele iria ter um futuro brilhante. Estava bem longe de ser um fotógrafo clássico e, pelo contrário, gostava de arriscar na escolha de planos, cenários e ângulos, obtendo em suas fotografias resultados surpreendentes. A ultima do grupo, Pansy, era uma belíssima mulher de vinte e quatro anos, alta e com um corpo de fazer inveja a muitas adolescentes, com curtos cabelos negros e lisos, que emolduravam Ela era uma espécie de "faz-tudo" da empresa, que a premiava naquele momento com uma mistura de trabalho e de férias em Bora Bora.</p><p>OoOoO</p><p> </p><p>Harry tinha regressado a casa cansado, mas satisfeito. As sessões tinham sido um sucesso e tinha recebido uma mensagem de Ron, que exigia saber o que tinha acontecido naquele ultimo dia de provas e o pedido para comprarem roupa fresca e nova, pois Bora Bora era um lugar de muito calor. Aceitara, sabendo que seu amigo tinha razão e não tinha nada para usar naquele clima. Tinha tomado uma ducha e comido uma sanduiche que comprara pelo caminho, e uma pera. Mais do que nunca, tinha de zelar opor sua condição física. Se deitara no sofá e ficara vendo uma série policial na televisão até adormecer. No dia seguinte. Os dois amigos correram até às lojas, experimentando toda a roupa que pudessem.</p><p>– Olhe essa sunga! Fica bem? – Questionou Harry, saindo do provador e dando uma volta para que Ron observasse melhor a sunga azul.</p><p>– Você tá um gato, Harry. – Comentou, maliciosamente - Com essa sunga, não há homem que lhe resista!</p><p>– Não sei… – Hesitou Harry, se observando no espelho – Não será demasiado reveladora?</p><p>– Oh, Harry! - Exclamou o amigo – Demasiado é você ir para Bora Bora, fazer de modelo no paraíso e ganhar uma boa grana. Essa sunga é perfeita! Você vai levar.</p><p>Ron estava visivelmente entusiasmado com a viagem do amigo e, durante o passeio pelas dezenas de lojas que visitavam, nunca deixava de o incentivar a comprar as roupas mais ousadas e deslumbrantes e nem sequer deixava de lhe lembrar que era um homem lindo e solteiro.</p><p> </p><p>Continua….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi!<br/>Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!<br/>Draco e Harry transando em um avião? Hum, o que acharam?<br/>Gostaria de ler vossos comentários, dando vossas opiniões.<br/>Bjs :D</p><p>PS: Espero que todos estejam bem. Aqui em Portugal a situação não está fácil. Já há 23 mortos e 1060 infetados devido ao Coronavírus.  Estamos em Estado de Emergência desde o dia 12.03. Se cuidem. </p><p>#Tudovaificarbem<br/>Andrà Tutto Bene</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Um Voo Inesquecível</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 78 hits, os 2 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No dia da viagem, Ron levou Harry em seu automôvel, um Audi cinzento, para o aeroporto de Heathrow. Tinham acordado de madrugada e tomado um rápido café da manhã. Potter ouvia música, tentando se acalmar. Ao entrar naquele avião, não haveria volta atrás. Sua vida estava mudando radicalmente e tinha receio de que algo corresse mal. Chegaram ao aeroporto e esperaram na fila para realizar o check-in. Entregaram as malas e se dirigiram para o local combinado. Quando se acercaram, viram que toda a equipe já tinha chegado. O fotógrafo foi o primeiro a vê-lo e se dirigiu para eles.</p><p>– Nervoso? – Perguntou, ao parar em frente de Harry, que sorriu, e admitiu:</p><p>– Um pouco. – Draco olhou para Ron, sentindo que o conhecia de algum lugar.</p><p>– Esse é o meu amigo Ronald. – Apresentou-os, ao ver seu olhar - Ron, lhe apresento Draco Malfoy, meu futuro fotógrafo.</p><p>Eles trocaram um aperto de mão, falando:</p><p>– Prazer.</p><p>– O prazer é todo meu. – Se separaram, ao mesmo tempo que Riddle se aproximava de Harry.</p><p>– Finalmente chegou. – Falou, friamente – É hora de irmos.  </p><p>Harry ficou um pouco triste com a recepção de Tom. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser tão frio. Talvez fosse dos nervos do novo trabalho. Avançaram, e estavam todo se dirigindo para o local de embarque, quando Ron o puxou para um canto, seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Harry percebeu que ele estava tramando algo.</p><p>– Draco é muito gostoso. – Sussurrou o amigo, vendo o fotógrafo mostrando o bilhete e entrando – Nem sei o que lhe fazia se estivéssemos sozinhos.</p><p>– Oh, Ron! – Exclamou Harry, revirando os olhos - Vou trabalhar, não fazer férias. E, mito menos, namorar.</p><p>– É verdade. – Murmurou Ron, - Mas não quer dizer que não possa aproveitar.</p><p>Abraçou seu amigo, e pediu:</p><p>– Dê notícias. Quero saber tudo! – Potter sorriu em resposta e se afastaram. Mostrou o bilhete à funcionária e embarcou. Caminhou pelo corredor até à entrada do avião. Seguiu o fotógrafo, vendo seu bilhete. Percebeu que iria ficar à frente do produtor e da maquiadora. Se acomodaram, e puseram o cinto, escutando as recomendações do piloto. Sentiram o avião levantando voo. Viu Draco à janela, ora silencioso, ora conversando com as aeromoças que passavam por eles. Parecia que não estava muito à vontade com a viagem e, por vezes, fixava os olhos na janela e no exterior do avião.</p><p>Entretanto, Harry e Pansy iam mantendo uma conversa agradável, se sentindo como velhas amigas e, a pouco e pouco, os laços se estavam estreitando. Na realidade, logo no primeiro contato, ainda na agência, se tinham começado a dar muito bem. Agora era tempo de se conhecerem melhor. Também Tom ia conversando com Harry e Pansy, sempre de forma pausada e calma. Dava para perceber que ele era uma pessoa muito zelosa de sua posição e não demonstrava muitos sentimentos. Somente Draco não entrava na conversa, não sorria, nem retirava seus olhos da linha do horizonte. A determinada altura, Harry, que estava sempre bem disposto, se virou para o fotógrafo.</p><p>– Então, Draco. – Começou - Que bicho lhe mordeu?</p><p>– Hã? – Questionou ele, saindo de seus devaneios – Nada não…tá tudo bem…não sei…</p><p>– Tá bom. – Disse Potter, não entendendo nada do que ele estava falando, mas também não se preocupou muito com o assunto. Tom interrompeu a conversa e perguntou, tirando do bolso umas fotografias:</p><p>– Quem quer conhecer um pouco Bora Bora? – Pansy olhou, admirada, para as fotografias.</p><p>– Estão fantásticas! – Exclamou, tirando-as das mãos do produtor, observando os cenários e as praias límpidas e cristalinas.</p><p>Bora Bora era uma pequena ilha do Pacífico Sul, a noroeste do Taiti, na Polinésia Francesa. Rodeada por ilhotas arenosos e por uma lagoa azul-turquesa protegida por um recife de coral, era conhecida como destino de mergulho. A ilha também abrigava resorts de luxo, com alguns bungalows acima da água, sustentados por palafitas. No centro da ilha, a 727 metros de altitude estava o adormecido vulcão, o Monte Otemanu.</p><p>– Desculpem, me deixem passar. – Pediu Draco, se levantando subitamente e todos afastaram suas pernas. Cambaleando, se dirigiu para o fundo do avião. Os outros nem deram pela sua demora, e continuaram vendo as fotografias, elogiando a beleza, a cor das paisagens e dos cenários.</p><p>Sentindo calor, Harry se levantou de rompante e se dirigiu para o banheiro, não reparando que estava sendo observado por Tom. Chegando à porta do banheiro, reparou que estava ocupado e se recordou que Draco ainda não tinha voltado para seu assento. Esperou um pouco, olhando as aeromoças em uma cabine, atentas a tudo o que se passava. Tocou na pele, percebendo que estava ligeiramente umedecida. Vendo que estava demorando, decidiu bater à porta e, escutou lá dentro, a voz melancólica do fotógrafo:</p><p>– Estou-estou indo.</p><p>– Abre logo… – Pediu, impaciente, cheio de calor – Está tudo bem?</p><p>Draco, com o rosto lívido e sem expressão, abriu a porta.</p><p>– Me desculpe. – Pediu, e confessou – É que tenho medo de andar de avião, mas como não quero perder o emprego, não falo nada.</p><p>– Que estupidez a minha! – Exclamou o modelo, envergonhado – E eu aborrecendo você.</p><p>Harry tinha passado a ultima hora importunando Draco porque ele não dizia nada e só olhava para a janela.</p><p>– Não precisa de pedir desculpa. – Disse - Eu também devia ter dito. Me per… - Potter colocou seu indicador nos lábios de Draco antes que terminasse seu pedido.</p><p>– Não precisa de pedir desculpa! - Falou – Vá, entre que eu trato de você.</p><p>Entraram, fechando a porta. Estavam juntos no banheiro, um lugar apertado e frio. Harry retirou de baixo da estante uma toalha felpuda e a passou por água fria. De seguida, a colocou na testa de Malfoy, o reconfortando. Entretanto Draco, que suava muito com os nervos, perguntou:</p><p>– Posso retirar minha camiseta?</p><p>– Claro que sim! – Exclamou Harry – Como se eu nunca tivesse visto um peito de um homem.</p><p>Draco retirou a camiseta rapidamente e Harry fixou seu olhar no belo peito. Era forte e musculado, muito bem definido, com pequenas saliências de músculos e pelos loiros, que lhe deram uma vontade súbita de acariciar. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo um pequeno formigueiro em seu baixo ventre e percebeu que suas calças estavam mais apertadas.</p><p>De súbito, sem pensar muito, afastou a toalha da cabeça de Draco e a passou por seu peito. A tentação era demasiada para Harry e suas mãos procuravam naquele momento aquela pele macia. Então, deixou cair a toalha no chão e acariciou o fotógrafo que, cujo corpo resistiu, por momentos, às suas investidas.</p><p>Passado algum tempo, Malfoy, que ainda estava atordoado pelos nervos, se deixou levar pela situação e, subitamente, estavam os dois se envolvendo eroticamente no banheiro.</p><p>Draco, que estava se libertando da tensão acumulada, retirou a camiseta do modelo, enquanto ele abria o cinto e os botões da calça. Com um sorriso no rosto, Harry percebeu que o fotógrafo já estava excitado. Baixou as cuecas de Draco, revelando o longo membro ereto, com alguns pelos loiros. O fotógrafo desceu os jeans e os boxers de Potter com tal rapidez, que ele ficou espantado. Pararam e se olharam longamente. Os olhos prateados de Draco com os verdes esmeraldas do modelo. Suas respirações estavam irregulares. Harry se lembrou que Tom e Pansy poderiam ir à procura deles. Ia dizer a Draco, quando ele pegou em sua ereção e começou a estimulá-la. Gemeu com o toque, seu rosto contorcido pelo prazer e mordeu o lábio, tentando abafar seus gemidos, pois poderiam ser escutados.</p><p>Parando de estimulá-lo, e escutando um gemido de protesto, Malfoy, com um movimento rápido, virou o modelo contra a parede e molhou seus dedos na boca. Seu corpo estava consumido pelo desejo e Harry, gemendo seu nome, não o ajudava a se acalmar.</p><p> Introduziu um dedo em seu interior, fazendo movimentos circulares que levaram Harry soltar um longo gemido. Realizou movimentos de vai e vem, adicionando mais um, enquanto a outra mão agarrava o quadril do modelo, que arranhava os azulejos devido ao prazer.</p><p>– Draco… - Chamou, com voz manhosa – Venha…</p><p>– Você ainda não está pronto. – Resmungou Malfoy, sentindo seus dedos apertados, e inseriu mais um, repetindo os movimentos. Seu membro precisava de alívio. Harry mordeu o lábio com força, para abafar seus gemidos. Sentindo que, finalmente, estava preparado, retirou os dedos e ouviu seu resmungo. Procurou no bolso das calças uma camisinha, abriu o invólucro e a inseriu em seu pênis. Virou Harry e pegou nele. Levantou-o e o encostou a uma parede, enquanto observava o brilho de expectativa no olhar do modelo. Era desse jeito que iriam transar e, sem suspeitar de nada, o fotógrafo iria cumprir um dos desejos de Harry – transar em um avião. Os braços musculados de Draco agarravam o corpo de Harry e, quando o penetrou, Potter não conteve um grito, mas mordeu os lábios com força. Malfoy começou se movendo dentro dele aumentando, a pouco e pouco o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo Harry espetar as unhas nas costas largas, sentindo gotas de suor descendo por seu rosto. Há muito tempo que não transava com um homem e já se tinha esquecido da sensação, de como era delicioso. Depois de movimentos compassados e frenéticos, os dois corpos se moldaram um no outro.</p><p>– Draco…- Chamou o modelo, ejaculando entre eles. O fotógrafo aprofundou os movimentos, enquanto sentia Harry relaxando em seus braços. Ejaculou dentro dele, soltando um gemido rouco e se deixaram ficar um dentro do outro mais alguns segundos, de respirações ofegantes, até o bater frenético de seus corações abrandar e de seu pênis sere expulso de dentro do modelo.</p><p>Aquele delírio sensual, embora breve, tinha sido de uma intensidade dificilmente superável e os dois estavam visivelmente agradados com a situação. Harry, depois de se limpar, foi o primeiro a sair do banheiro, compondo sua roupa. Com o rosto ruborizado, foi para o seu lugar e observou o céu, pela pequena janela do avião. Draco apareceu de seguida e ambos se esquivaram às perguntas de Tom e Pansy, que queriam saber onde tinham estado. Até à chegada a Bora Bora, não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, mas sim meia dúzia de olhares furtivos, mas reveladores.</p><p>Continua…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Oi! Draco e Harry transando em um avião? Hum, o que acharam? Espero comentários dando vossas opiniões. Bjs :D</p><p>(2)Como sabem, a situação está muito complicada em muitos países do mundo devido ao Coronavírus, também conhecido por Covid-19, incluindo Portugal. Em menos de um mês, a vida de todo o mundo mudou. Escolas encerraram e as pessoas se autoisolaram, para se protegerem do vírus. É uma situação sem precedentes que está acontecendo em todo o mundo. Estamos travando uma guerra contra um inimigo comum e - acima de tudo - invisível. Sinceramente, espero que a humanidade consiga vencer essa doença, mas tenho de ser realista. Muitas pessoas, infelizmente, ainda vão morrer. Ou por falta de cuidados ou por outras razões semelhantes. Tenho de admitir, não quero imaginar que irá acontecer no futuro. Portugal entrou em Estado de Emergência dia 19.03, mas os números de infetados não param de aumentar. Até ao dia da publicação desse capítulo, já morreram 246 pessoas. Só peço um favor a todos vocês, caros leitores: se puderem, se isolem, se cuidem, para que - juntos - consigamos vencer esse vírus. Beijos para todos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chegada a Bora Bora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 101 hits, os 3 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chegada a Bora Bora revelou ao grupo que era um país fantástico, quente e ligeiramente úmido, polvilhado de cores exóticas e plantas tropicais únicas que nenhum deles alguma vez tinha visto. Harry e Pansy eram claramente os mais surpreendidos com o cenário e a mulher estava muito agradada com os homens locais.</p><p>– Você já reparou nas tatuagens dos braços? – Perguntou a Harry, que acenou. Os habitantes de Bora Bora tinham um aspeto muito pelicular e, juntando à pele extremamente morena, ao cabelo e aos olhos muito escuros, tinham ainda inúmeras tatuagens espalhadas pelo corpo.</p><p>– Gostava de lhes ver outras tatuagens… – Suspirou Pansy.</p><p>– Pansy! – Gritou o modelo, soltando uma gargalhada. Tom e Draco se viraram para trás, vendo como eles estavam se divertindo. Pansy estava mesmo interessada em conhecer mais de perto um daqueles homens misteriosos, mas simpáticos, que lhes sorriam, enquanto se dirigiam para o hotel. Também Parkinson exercia algum fascínio neles, pois nunca tinham visto pessoas tão brancas e espontâneas como ela.</p><p>O hotel onde se hospedariam era bem perto do aeroporto e da praia. Para espanto de todos, não iam ficar em quartos típicos, mas sim em palafitas, uma espécie de bungalows de madeira construídos em cima de estacas, sobre o mar.</p><p>A escolha dos quartos foi um pouco complicada, pois ninguém se decidia, mas escolheram por fim. Tom e Draco ficavam em um quarto, enquanto Pansy ficava com Harry no outro.</p><p>Na realidade, é que ninguém esperava que houvesse muito tempo para desfrutar daquele paraíso, pois as sessões fotográficas iram ser intensas e cansativas, e o tempo escasseava para fazer tudo o que pretendiam. Após um dia inteiro de viagens de avião e aeroportos, os quatro só pensavam em tomar uma refrescante ducha e uma reconfortante sesta.</p><p>Pansy e Harry, no entanto, bem após de terem tomado banho e trocado suas roupas suadas por frescas e lavadas, decidiram dar um passeio pela praia. O sol quente não os incomodava, enquanto caminhavam pela areia em direção a um café. Se sentaram na esplanada, enquanto se recompunham da viagem através dos raios solares. O garçom se aproximou e perguntou o que eles desejavam, em um sotaque carregado. Ambos pediram um soco fresco e uma sanduiche mista. O garçom anotou os pedidos e se afastou. Harry sentia o vento acariciando de leve seu rosto, despenteando seus revoltosos cabelos e continuaram conversando. Pouco depois, o garçom chegou com os pedidos e eles pagaram. Pansy se deliciou com a sanduiche e Harry com seu suco de laranja, enquanto olhava o azul belíssimo do mar e para o pôr do sol, que coloria o céu com suas cores quentes. Reparou que alguns homens o observavam com luxúria, mas não deu importância.</p><p>No entanto, Pansy, que estava com as pernas cruzadas, olhava para os nativos com desejo e, às vezes, até suspirava quando um deles passava perto dela ou quando um garçom lhe perguntava se queria mais algum pedido.</p><p>– Eu queria tanto dizer que sim… – Dizia ela, sonhadoramente, a Harry, que bebia seu suco através de um canudinho e tentava não se engasgar de riso – Que queria algo mais…que o queria a ele…</p><p>– Oh, Pansy! Pelo amor de Deus! – Exclamou o modelo, vendo e ela se levantando para se dirigir a dois nativos que por ali passavam – Você deveria ir com mais calma. Se calhar você devia esperar um pouco mais, não ser tão precipitada. – Aconselhou.</p><p>A maquiadora se sentou, desconsolada.</p><p>– Talvez, não sei…. - E confessou - Eu olho para eles e sinto um mistério no ar, entende Harry?</p><p>O modelo acenou, a entendendo. Também sentia o mesmo, embora não com tanta intensidade.</p><p>– Que horas são? – Perguntou ele, tentado distrai-la. Pansy retirou o celular de sua bolsa e respondeu: </p><p>– São oito e meia.</p><p>– Quer voltar para o hotel? – Perguntou ele, terminando seu suco.</p><p>– Tá bom. – Respondeu Parkinson. Se levantaram e regressaram ao hotel, para convidarem seus colegas para jantarem. Se dirigiram para os bungalows de Malfoy e Riddle e Harry bateu à porta. Foram atendidos por Draco, que usava uma bermuda verde e uma camiseta branca, que salientava seus músculos. Tentando não se lembrar do que aconteceu no banheiro do avião, Harry comentou, olhando para os olhos cinza:</p><p>– Estávamos pensando se vocês queriam nos acompanhar para jantar e passear.</p><p>– Por onde? – Perguntou Malfoy, evitando olhar para Potter, e apoiando o braço na ombreira da porta.</p><p>– Um bar. – Respondeu Pansy, animada – Vamos lá, garotos!</p><p>– Eu não sou um garoto, Pansy. – Informou Tom, que escutava a conversa no banheiro – Embora esteja em tão boa forma como um.</p><p>– Eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir! – Exclamou a maquiadora, pousando a mão no peito, em choque – Tom Riddle fazendo piada! Se preparem, o fim do mundo está chegando!</p><p>Harry e Draco riram e Tom apareceu, vestindo uma bermuda negra e uma camisa azul-turquesa. O modelo arfou, admirado. Riddle não brincarea quando dissera qye estava mesmo em boa forma. E percebeu que era realmente atraente.</p><p>– Vamos? – Perguntou Tom, guardando a carteira no bolso, enquanto olhava para seus colegas. Pegou, de seguida, e um casaco de dentro da mala, pensando que sua colga iria precisasse quando a noite chegasse. Embora não conhecessem as noites de Bora Bora, não sabiam a que horas iriam regressar e poderia esfriar.</p><p>– Sim! – Responderam, ao mesmo tempo. Pansy ajeitou seu longo vestido branco, com variados desenhos de flores, que não escondia as curvas de seu corpo. Saíram do quarto, vendo o produtor fechando a porta. Comentando entre eles, decidiram jantar no restaurante do hotel, para conhecerem o cardápio. Entraram, percebendo que era espaçoso e muito iluminado, repleto de mesas quadradas, já com alguns clientes. Foram imediatamente atendidos por um jovem garçom, que os levou para uma das mesas vazias.  Se sentaram, Pansy observando a pele extremamente morena. O garçom lhes entregou o cardápio e esperou. Observaram os nomes exóticos, fazendo perguntas quando não sabiam o que determinado prato levava. Harry foi o primeiro a pedir, enquanto lhe entregava o livrinho:</p><p>– Gostaria de experimentar um Blanquette de veau (1) e de beber uma cerveja.</p><p>– E para sobremesa? – Perguntou, enquanto anotava o pedido.</p><p>– Mousse de chocolate. – O garçom se virou para Malfoy e perguntou:</p><p>– E o senhor, o que vai desejar?</p><p>– Quero um Gigot d´agneau (2) e uma garrafa de vodka. – Começou o fotógrafo, fechando o cardápio e lhe entregando – E não desejo sobremesa.</p><p>– Prefiro um Boeuf bourguignon (3) e uma garrafa de Martini. – Pediu Tom - Também não quero sobremesa.</p><p>Terminando de anotar o pedido de Riddle, se dirigiu para Pansy e perguntou:</p><p>– E a senhorita?</p><p>– Você. – Sussurrou ela e o garçom a observou, confuso, não tendo a certeza do que tinha ouvido. Riddle se apressou a dizer, olhando para seu cardápio:</p><p>– Ela vai querer um Cassoulet (4) e coca-cola para beber. Para sobremesa, uma mousse de chocolate. – O garçom anotou o pedido e se afastou. Tom repreendeu Pansy em voz baixa e, revirando os olhos ao perceber que ela não lhe prestava atenção.</p><p>Olharam em redor do restaurante e viram como o ambiente era acolhedor. As luzes não eram muito fortes nem muito fracas. E a música latina que tocava, transmitia a Harry uma sensação de espontaneidade, lhe dando uma vontade repentina de se levantar e de dançar ao ritmo da música. Pouco tempo depois, o garçom surgiu novamente com um carrinho e depositou os pratos à frente do modelo e da maquiadora, que piscou atrevidamente o olho. O garçom, não percebendo seus flertes descarados, se dirigi para Tom e Draco e pousou os pratos. Distribuiu as bebidas e os serviu eficientemente.</p><p>– Bom apetite. – Desejou, se afastando.</p><p>– Obrigado/a! – Agradeceram, começando a comer. O modelo, ao sentir o delicioso gosto do Blanquette de veau, não pode evitar gemer um pouco. A comida estava deliciosa. Pansy, de vez em quando, ainda tentava falar com o garçom, mas Harry não a deixava. Conversaram entre eles, Draco comentando as notícias que tinha lido no celular. Aos poucos, o restaurante foi enchendo de turistas, que conversavam, animados. Potter escutou uma cacofonia de vozes em variados idiomas, ficando encantado com a forma rápida como falavam. Terminaram o jantar e o garçom levantou a mesa, trazendo as sobremesas. Tom e Draco esperaram impacientemente que eles comessem suas mousses, pois o modelo e a maquiadora comiam muito lentamente, saboreando cada colherada de chocolate, o sentindo derreter em suas bocas.</p><p>Quando, finalmente, terminaram suas sobremesas, se levantaram e saíram do restaurante. Sentiram uma brisa quente e começaram a vaguear pelo passeio. O modelo se admirou em ver tanta gente na rua, à noite, dançando a cantando. Música da rádio ecoava pelas colunas, que se encontravam amarradas aos postes. Se sentindo inebriado pela música, dançou enquanto caminhava. Começaram conversando do trabalho que teriam no dia seguinte.</p><p>Pansy olhava os homens que andavam na rua, e alguns olhavam de volta para ela. De vez em quando, se podia ouvir uma mulher discutindo com um homem, por estar olhando fixamente para ela. O vestido de Parkinson, um tomara que caia, esvoaçava lentamente, revelando suas pernas esguias. Se dirigiram para a praia e Pansy retirou os sapatos, atirando-os para a areia e correu para a água. Soltou um gritinho ao sentir a água fria molhando seus pés, mas depois se começou a rir.</p><p>Harry riu da cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Sentindo um enorme desejo correr até ao mar, retirou os sapatos e a imitou. A água que batia em suas pernas o fazia estremecer e, em pouco tempo, tinha as bermudas encharcadas. Tapando a boca e o nariz com a mão, a maquiadora se atirou para a frente, entrando na água fria e o modelo a imitou. Nadaram um pouco antes de voltarem para a superfície e olharam para o céu escuro, vendo a lua cheia, de aspeto pálido, rodeada de pequenos pontos brilhantes.</p><p>– É linda. – Sussurrou, deslumbrado com tamanha beleza. Quase nunca tinha tempo para observar o céu londrino, sempre cansado do trabalho. </p><p>– É verdade. – Afirmou Parkinson, antes de olhar se voltar para a terra.</p><p>– Olhe, Harry. – Falou – Aqueles chatos querem que voltemos.</p><p>Potter se virou para a praia e viu Tom e Draco fazendo sinal para que eles regressassem. Saíram rapidamente da água.</p><p>– Vocês podem apanhar um resfriado, seus inconsequentes. – Repreendeu Tom, enquanto se aproximavam - Ou ter uma congestão.</p><p>Se aproximou de Pansy e a agasalhou com seu casaco, ao mesmo tempo que o fotógrafo vestia o seu e dizia:</p><p>– Vamos imediatamente para o hotel para se secarem não ficarem doentes. – Pansy calçou novamente os sapatos e começaram correndo até aos bungalows do hotel. Parkinson entrou no quarto de Tom e Draco e Harry para o seu. Se atirou de imediato para a banheira e ligou a água quente, sentindo seus músculos relaxando com o contato. Tinha sido uma experiência maravilhosa. Não soube quanto tempo tinha ficado parado, sentindo a água escorrendo por seu corpo. Só quando se sentiu quente, é que desligou a água e se ensaboou.</p><p>Voltou ligando a água, vendo a espuma descendo pelo ralo até estar lavado. Desligou a água e saiu da banheira. Lavou rapidamente os dentes e tentou dar um jeito em seu cabelo, mas sem sucesso. Nem sabia porque ainda tentava. Voltou para o quarto e se limpou. Vestiu uma camiseta e umas calças de pijama que tinha comprado antes da viagem. Pegou no telefone e ligou para a recepção.</p><p>– Boa noite? – Cumprimentou uma voz feminina - Em que posso ser útil?</p><p>– Boa noite. – Começou Harry – Poderiam me trazer um bule com chá de camomila e duas xícaras, por favor.</p><p>– Com certeza. – Disse a recepcionista – Espere cinco minutos, por favor.</p><p>– Obrigado. – Agradeceu o modelo e desligou o telefone. Passado um minuto, bateram à porta e ele foi abrir, vendo que era sua companheira de quarto.</p><p>– Acho que vamos ficar refriados. – Comentou ela, com um sorrisinho. Usava uma larga camisa masculina e o casaco de Riddle. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.</p><p>– Não vamos nada. – Respondeu o modelo - Eu pedi chá.</p><p>– Boa ideia! – Exclamou ela, se dirigindo para a bolsa e tirando um pijama. Correu para o banheiro e fechou a porta. Harry se espreguiçou, sentindo o cansaço acumulado pelo dia. Bateram à porta e ele abriu, vendo um empregado com um tabuleiro.</p><p>– Entre. – Convidou, lhe dando passagem. O empregado entrou no quarto e pousou o tabuleiro na mesa que se encontrava junto a uma parede. Pansy saiu do banheiro, o pijama revelando seu corpo esbelto.</p><p>– Oi! – Cumprimentou ela, sedutoramente. O garçom a cumprimentou de volta e informou:</p><p>– Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, é só pedir. – Avançou para a porta – Boa noite.</p><p>– Boa noite. – Respondeu Harry, se aproximando da mesa e pegando no bule. Pansy se deitou na cama e o modelo perguntou:</p><p>– De quem é a camisa?</p><p>– De Tom.- Respondeu ela, pegando no celular. Encheu as suas xícaras e se dirigiu para Pansy, lhe entregando uma. Pegou na outra xícara fumegante e deu um gole no chá, suspirando de seguida. Estava delicioso.</p><p>– Gostei dessa noite. - Comentou ele as mãos em concha absorvendo todo o calor da xícara.</p><p>– Eu também. – Respondeu a maquiadora - Temos de repetir.</p><p>Harry, se lembrando do seu, foi até a mala de viagem e o procurou. Quando o encontrou, viu que tinha dez chamadas não atendidas de Ron e três mensagens. Se sentou na cama e terminou o chá, pousando a xícara no criado mudo. Com as mãos livre, escreveu uma mensagem:</p><p>"Oi, Ron! Como vai? Não me mata, por favor. Eu me esqueci do celular na bolsa de viagem e nunca mais me lembrei dele. Cheguei a Bora Bora e fui passear com os meus colegas. Me diverti imenso. E nem imagina: nadei á noite com uma colega do trabalho. A água estava gelada, mas não me arrependo. Não, não aconteceu nada de anormal neste dia. Fique bem. Abraços, Harry".</p><p>Pousou o celular ao lado da xícara e se deitou Viu Pansy bebericando seu chá, enquanto seu olhar se fixava na tela brilhante. Suspirou, se recordando o que tinha ocorrido no avião, e pensou:</p><p>"Draco foi perfeito hoje de manhã, mas de tarde não olhou sequer para mim. Tenho de resolver esse mal entendido. " - E adormeceu profundamente.</p><p> </p><p>Continua….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! <br/>Harry e Pansy estão se dando bem. <br/>Que acharam do capítulo? <br/>Reviews, dando vossas opiniões serão bem vindos. <br/>Bjs :D</p><p>Notas:<br/>(1) Vitela cozida em cubos, molho de vinho branco e creme de leite;<br/>(2) Pernil de cordeiro servido fatiado e malpassado;<br/>(3) Carne de músculo cozida com molho de vinho tinto, cebolinhas e champignons;<br/>(4) Semelhante a uma feijoada, com feijão branco, pato, cordeiro, lingüíças, etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Sessão Fotográfica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 109 hits, os 3 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry abriu os olhos e observou o teto do quarto silencioso. Os raios solares escapavam pelas cortinas, revelando que já era de dia. Respirou fundo, estava nervoso e tenso. Por um lado, sabia que ia ser posto à prova na sessão fotográfica e que a falta de experiência iria ser revelada. Por outro, tinha algum receio de Draco, com quem tinha transado no avião com tanta intensidade e que, desde então, não lhe dirigira mais a palavra. Se virou na cama e pegou em seu celular. Viu que seu amigo lhe tinha enviado a resposta. Abriu a mensagem e leu: "Oi Harry! Recebi sua mensagem e fiquei muito feliz. Não aconteceu mesmo nada? Que pena! Se divirta! Ron."</p><p>Sorriu com suas palavras. Ron era daquelas pessoas que gostava de uma boa festa. Viu as horas, percebendo que ainda era cedo. Pousou novamente o celular no criado mudo e se levantou. Afastou as cortinas, percebendo que a cama da maquiadora estava vazia. Se levantou e se dirigiu para o banheiro, onde retirou suas roupas e entrou na banheira. Tomou uma ducha gelada, sentindo como seu corpo estremecia com o contato. Se lavou rapidamente, se limpou se enrolou a toalha nos quadris. Secou rapidamente o cabelo, vendo como ele espetava para todos os lados e lavou os dentes. Entrou no quarto e se dirigiu para sua bolsa de viagem. Observou sua roupa por uns minutos e escolheu para vestir uma camiseta branca, que definia seus músculos, uma bermuda beje e calçou uns tênis azuis.</p><p>Saiu do bungalow, trancando a porta, e se dirigiu para o restaurante, pronto para tomar o café da manhã. Entrou no estabelecimento e viu o produtor, juntamente com a maquiadora, sentados em uma mesa no meio do local. Conversavam animadamente enquanto comiam torradas e tomavam café.</p><p>Pansy vestia uma blusa rosa pálido, um short negro e calçava uma sandália da mesma cor. Tom usava uma camisa azul bebê e uma azul escura, ficando extremamente sensual, com os músculos se revelando por dentro da camisa.</p><p>Se juntou a eles e começaram falando do local onde iram fazer a sessão. Harry pediu um café forte e panquecas recheadas com mel. O restaurante encheu aos poucos, com os hóspedes se deliciando com o café da manhã preparado. O garçom regressou com o pedido e lhe desejou um bom apetite, se afastando para atender mais clientes. Deu um gole na bebida quente, ao mesmo tempo que o fotógrafo entrava e se juntava ao grupo. O modelo o observou, vendo o polo branco e os jeans azuis, que assentavam como uma luva. Draco só pediu um café e o bebeu de um gole.</p><p>Se levantaram das cadeiras e se dirigiram de seguida a pé, para o local da sessão. Só passaram pelo bungalow para recolherem os materiais. Avançaram para a pequena baia, bem perto do hotel, com uma areia tão fina e branca, que uma pessoa não se machucava. As preparações não demoraram muito e, em um instante, todos estavam prontos para começar. Harry, já maquiado, olhou em redor, absorvendo em sua mente a beleza natural de Bora Bora. Aquele lugar era o sonho de qualquer pessoa, com a água cristalina e a areia branquíssima, sem nenhum resíduo humano. Observou um caranguejo caminhando de lado pela areia, deixando atrás um trilho de pequenos buracos, enquanto se dirigia para as rochas repelas de conchas, se escondendo de seu olhar.</p><p>– Já podemos começar. – Informou Ridde e Harry se virou. O produtor começou o instruindo do que fazer e Harry, quando começou sendo fotografado, quando começou a ser fotografado, se sentiu como se fizesse parte daquele mundo e se entregou de tal maneira que todo o mundo ficou admirado com sua naturalidade. Tom sussurrou para Pansy, enquanto olhava Harry fazendo seu trabalho:</p><p>– Ele tem um talento natural, você não acha?</p><p>– Sim. – Concordou Parkinson, também admirada - Parece que ele foi feito para a câmera. Me atrevo a dizer que parece um profissional!</p><p>– Embora a gente já tenha visto casos desses muitas vezes… – Murmurou Tom, tentando não ter esperança, que pudessem depois sair frustradas.</p><p>Harry pulava, dançava, mexia com o cabelo, fazia expressões mais serenas, mais elegantes, mais cômicas, e fazia tudo com um à vontade muito próprio. Tom mal precisava de lhe dar indicações e também estava surpreendido com o modelo à sua frente. Mesmo com as constantes trocas de roupa, de penteado ou de cenário não incomodavam a nova estrela, que respondia a todas as solicitações com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Draco só conseguia imaginar o resultado final das fotografias e as surpresas que receberia quando estivesse fazendo as revelações no íntimo e escuro de seu estúdio improvisado no bungalow.</p><p>Fizeram uma pausa a meio da manhã para lanchar e de tarde para almoçar, aproveitando para dar um passeio pela enorme praia. Escolhiam um deles para comprarem bebidas e sanduiches e comiam sentados em frente ao mar, relaxando por momentos antes de voltarem ao trabalho.</p><p>Só quando os raios de sol começaram desaparecendo e as fotografias perderiam qualidade e nitidez, os quatro arrumaram seus pertences e regressaram ao hotel. Durante o caminho, todos elogiaram Harry, que ficou vexado.</p><p>– Até me sinto envergonhado com tantos elogios… – Confessou ao produtor, que retorquiu:</p><p>– Não se sinta. Você tem tudo o que se quer em um modelo. – E elogiou - É elegante, bonito e fotogênico.</p><p>O modelo sorriu e continuaram conversando pelo resto do caminho, sob o olhar enciumado de Draco.</p><p>Chegando aos bungalows, Harry e a maquiadora se despediram dos dois homens e entraram no quarto. Pansy pegou em roupa lavada e foi tomar banho. Harry aproveitou para ligar a Ron, que estava louco para saber de novidades. Relatou o que tinha acontecido no avião, e quase ficou surdo com os gritos histéricos de seu amigo. Quando terminou de relatar sua sessão fotográfica, Ron comentou:</p><p>– Isso é sério? Você e aquele loirinho musculado, altíssimo e - me deixe afirmar - com aquela bunda deliciosa, no banheiro do avião?</p><p>– Acredite, - Disse Harry, sonhadoramente - foi fantástico! Muito rápido, mas único.</p><p>– Eu acredito! Até acredito que você venha daí com um homem novo. – Profetizou seu amigo.</p><p>– Olhe que não sei, ele mal me fala. Até parece com medo… - Comentou o modelo, com alguma tristeza – Até parece que tem receio.</p><p>– Você só tem de se chegar a ele e mostrar seu charme. Vai ver que resulta. – Recomendou seu amigo. – Vai ver que resulta…</p><p>Entretanto, Potter reparou que Pansy acabara de sair do banheiro.</p><p>– Bom, Ron. – Se despediu - Tenho de ir, adeus.</p><p>– Já? – Perguntou Ron, amuado – Mas eu quero falar…</p><p>Mas foi interrompido por Harry, que falou um pouco mais alto:</p><p>– E aí Pansy. O banho foi bom?</p><p>– Excelente! – Respondeu a maquiadora, antes de se deitar na cama e pegar em seu celular para ir às redes sociais.</p><p>– Adeus, Harry. – Se despediu Ron, por fim, desligando a ligação. Ficou uns momentos olhando o celular, quando um pensamento lhe veio: "Será que Pansy escutou minha conversa com Ron?". Mordeu o lábio observou a maquiadora. Parkinson olhou para ele, e sorriu calmamente.</p><p>– Eu ouvi a conversa, sem querer. – Começou - Mas não se preocupe. Não contarei nada. E essas relações são muito normais. Acontecem muito.</p><p>– Mas é esquisito! – Exclamou Harry, se sentando na borda de sua cama - Eu e o fotógrafo, sem nos conhecermos bem…</p><p>– Eu bem que tinha desconfiado quando vocês desaparecem no avião. Mas, é sério. Não se preocupe. Eu não contarei nada. – Pansy tentava descontrai-lo, não queria que ficasse um clima estranho entre eles. Por fim, o modelo ficou mais calmo e a maquiadora aconselhou:</p><p>– Porque você não vai falar com Draco? Assim, você fica sabendo de tudo. O motivo por que não te fala e está nervoso. E até pode acontecer alguma coisa…</p><p>Harry ficou calado uns momentos, pensando, e se levantou. Já sabia o que iria fazer.</p><p> </p><p>Continua….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! <br/>Eu sei que demorei p´ra caramba, mas eu não pude escrever mais cedo. Espero que me perdoem.<br/>Que vocês acham que Harry vai fazer? Mandem comentários com suas respostas.<br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Uma Conversa Sincera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 125 hits, os 5 kudo, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry decidiu aceitar o conselho de Pansy e saiu de seu bungalow, se dirigindo para o de Tom e Draco. Bateu à porta, com o coração batendo rapidamente, esperando. Escutou passos no interior e a porta foi aberta por Riddle. O produtor ficou surpreso ao vê-lo. Estava de tronco nu, vestindo unicamente uma sunga verde muito curta e justa, que revelava os músculos das pernas e do traseiro. O modelo olhou Tom rapidamente de cima a baixo, e lhe pediu:</p><p>– Tom, por favor, poderia chamar Draco? – O produtor olhou por cima do ombro e falou com uma voz suave, que arrepiou Harry dos pés á cabeça:</p><p>– Draco, Harry está aqui e quer falar com você. – O modelo decidiu fixar seu olhar no corpo de Riddle. Tinha belos olhos castanhos esverdeados, que nessa altura brilhavam. Era alto e moreno, de músculos definidos e seu cabelo negro encaracolado, naquele momento, estava molhado. O produtor se afastou da porta, fazendo com que Potter saísse de seus devaneios. Draco assomou à porta e o convidou a entrar, enquanto informava:</p><p>– Terminei de revelar algumas fotografias e só posso dizer: Você está um máximo nelas!</p><p>No entanto Harry, que não se tinha movido de seu lugar disse, um pouco tenso:</p><p>– Eu queria falar com você de outro assunto. – O fotógrafo entendeu a indireta e falou, para o produtor:</p><p>– Tom, vou dar um passeio e não sei quanto tempo vou demorar.</p><p>– E as restantes fotografias? – Perguntou Riddle.</p><p>– Não se preocupe. – Respondeu Draco e fechou a porta do bungalow. Avançaram calmamente até à praia, vendo as pessoas arrumando seus pertences parasse irem embora. Caminharam demoradamente e, a pouco e pouco, recordaram todos os passos desde o que tinha ocorrido no avião até à sessão fotográfica. Foi uma conversa sincera e Draco concordava com tudo o que o modelo lhe dizia.</p><p>– Eu sou um pouco distante das outras pessoas. – Admitiu – É um defeito que não consigo mudar e já perdi pessoas por causa disso.</p><p>Harry o achava muito atraente e sentia dentro de si uma pulsão erótica sempre que se aproximava de Malfoy. No entanto, sempre que essa energia quente lhe assomava, refreava seu desejo com alguma distância e sangue frio. No fim do passeio, Draco perguntou:</p><p>– Então, é melhor a gente dar um tempo?</p><p>– É melhor. – Concordou Potter – Talvez quando voltarmos para Londres possamos tentar novamente.</p><p>– Tá bom. – Disse o fotógrafo – Mas nunca irei esquecer o que a gente fez no avião.</p><p>– Eu também não. – Admitiu Harry e regressaram aos bungalows. Se despediram com um caloroso abraço. Draco entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry respirou fundo, se perguntando se nunca iria ter um companheiro. Por momentos, pensou em Dean e seus amantes e abanou a cabeça. Não queria pensar nele.</p><p>Regressou à praia, querendo tomar um mergulho rápido. Naquela zona do oceano, a água era calma e límpida. Não havia ondas, só uma ligeira ondulação que trazia espuma branca para a areia. Os raios do por do sol iluminavam o céu, o tornando ainda mais belo. Olhou em redor, vendo que a praia estava deserta. Querendo saber a sensação de nadar despido, tirou sua camiseta e a sunga, dobrando as cuidadosamente na areia. Correu até ao mar, saltou e entrou de cabeça na água. Enxergou, enquanto nadava, como a água era límpida a ponto de poder observar pequenos cardumes de peixes coloridos. Viu, mais à frente, uma pequena raia cinzenta com uma longa cauda, se afastando cada vez mais dele. Sentindo o ar escasseando, se impulsionou para a superfície. Inspirou fundo, percebendo que se tinha afastado um pouco da praia e regressou, nadando junto à costa. Se sentia livre naquele espaço exótico e único. Sabia que estava vivendo momentos únicos em sua vida e, de certa forma, sentia alguma pena de não estar com Draco, pois tinha certeza de que, se estivesse com alguém naquele lugar, estaria ainda mais feliz</p><p>– Harry! – Escutou alguém o chamando e se virou, vendo Tom à beira mar -Venha correr comigo!</p><p>O produtor estava correndo junto à costa, aproveitando aquele momento de tranquilidade. Não soube o que fazer. Por um lado, estava nu e tinha alguma vergonha de aparecer mas, por outro, não o podia deixar sem resposta. Pensou um pouco, sabendo que teria de sair. Respirou fundo e se encheu de coragem. Nadou de regresso e saiu da água, vendo o produtor estremecendo ao vê-lo. Durante toda sua caminhada, Riddle não afastou os olhos de si, fixando cada gota de água que lhe escorria pela pele, cada contorno do corpo, cada movimento seu.</p><p>– Desculpe, não queria te aborrecer. – Disse Tom, enquanto o observava. Harry pegou em sua roupa.</p><p>– Não se preocupe, Tom! – Falou - Não me está aborrecendo. Vou só me vestir.</p><p>"Aja naturalmente" – Pensava para si mesmo. Não podia permanecer desconfortável com a situação. Estava ali em trabalho e não queria que o produtor percebesse sua fraqueza. Se vestiu e se sentaram na areia, bem perto do mar, em um local que lhes permitia molhar os pés e se manterem frescos.</p><p>– O que está pensando de tudo isso? – Perguntou Tom, curioso.</p><p>– Nem tenho palavras. – Começou Harry – Está sendo o melhor momento de minha vida…</p><p>Ficaram conversando descontraidamente sobre a viagem e o mundo da moda. O produtor estava muito diferente, mais relaxado, pois durante as horas de trabalho se mostrava sempre tenso e profissional, sem espaço para erros. Naquele momento, estando acompanhado pelo modelo, se abriu um pouco, revelando seus gostos e interesses. Quando o sol se pôs por completo e a praia estava escura, sendo somente iluminada pelo luar. Harry suspirou e comentou:</p><p>– Está ficando tarde.</p><p>– Pois está. – Concordou Tom – Eu o acompanho até ao hotel.</p><p>Se levantaram e Harry deu uma ultima olhada ao mar. Não aguentando, implorou:</p><p>– Vamos dar só um ultimo mergulho? – Vendo que ele não respondia, implorou - Por favor!</p><p>– Tá bom. – Concordou Riddle, não resistindo a seu pedido. Harry sorriu e correram para o mar. Quando sentiram a água batendo em seus corpos, Tom estremeceu com o contato e Harry exclamou, sem se conter:</p><p>– Que gelada! – Saíram de imediato e foram correndo para o hotel, para retirarem suas roupas. Pelo caminho, conversavam e riam. Se despediram e combinaram que, dali a uma hora, se encontravam para jantar. Harry abriu a porta do bungalow e percebeu que estava vazio. Pansy deveria estar fazendo das suas. Foi para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha de água quente, tirando a água salgada de seu corpo e relaxando seus músculos. Quando saiu, vestiu uma camisa azul e umas jeans pretas. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e viu que eram oito da noite. Pegou no celular e saiu do quarto em direção ao restaurante. Entrou e viu Tom, em uma mesa, conversando com Malfoy e Parkinson. Se dirigiu até eles e se sentou, enquanto cumprimentava:</p><p>– Oi!</p><p>– Oi! - Responderam. Harry olhou para Draco, que bebia seu vinho, fixando o olhar no copo.</p><p>– As fotos estão realmente boas, Draco. – Comentava Tom - Embora não pareça, estamos trabalhando para uma campanha publicitária que mexe muita grana. E você Harry, mesmo não parecendo, podemos torná-lo um profissional. – Disse para o modelo com ternura na voz.</p><p>Harry sorriu sem graça e pediram o cardápio. Pansy estava muito sorridente e falava alto. Draco e Tom sorriram para Harry e ele ficou confuso. Viu que eles eram homens belíssimos. Terminando o jantar, Pansy se levantou, enquanto dizia:</p><p>– Agora, se me dão licença, tenho de ir.</p><p>– Não come sobremesa? – Perguntou Riddle, vendo sua pressa e ficando desconfiado. Todos olharam para a maquiadora, curiosos com sua pressa.</p><p>– Não me apetece. – Respondeu Pansy, pegando em sua bolsa.</p><p>– Você quer se encontrar depois com a gente para dar um passeio?</p><p>– Não sei se vou conseguir. – Respondeu ela – Até já.</p><p>Viram como a maquiadora corria para fora do restaurante e se entreolharam, antes de pedirem sobremesa. Harry franziu o sobrolho “Que Pansy estaria aprontando?”</p><p> </p><p>Continua….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! <br/>Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!<br/>Que pensam que Pansy está aprontando? Mandem reviews com suas respostas. <br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bônus I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 153 hits, os 7 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy rebolava ao som da música que tocava nas ruas de Bora Bora. Aproveitava aqueles momentos de sossego do trabalho. Amava o que fazia, mas era muita pressão. Tudo tinha de estar perfeito e a horas, senão o trabalho ficaria sem efeito e, até, poderiam ser demitidos. Pensou no nativo que tinha revolvido seu mundo de caabeça para baixo. Nunca se interessara demasiado por alguém a ponto de querer ficar junto dessa pessa todos os momentos, mas Blaise era diferente. Tinha o conhecido durante um de seus passeios pela praia.</p><p>Estava aproveitando sua pausa para relaxar um pouco, quando viu um barco regressando a terra. Um homem alto e extremamete moreno tinha saído do convés e Pansy suspirtou, extasiada. Era o homem maus belo que tinha visto na vida. Sua pele tatuada brilhava ao sol e seu cabelo era muito curto. Os olhos castanhos se fixaram nela e Pansy sentiu seu corpo se aquecendo repentinamente. O nativo saltou do barco e o puxou para terra. Parkinson ficou espantada com sua força. Observou como seus músculos se retesavam, enquanto arrastava o barco o mais longe possível da água. O nativo apertou a corda contra uma rocha e caminhou pela praia. Pansy, que não tinha tirado seus olhos dele, percebeu que ele lhe devolvia o olhar, e estremeceu.</p><p>Se observaram por longos momentos, antes de ele desviar o olhar e caminhar em direção ao passeio. Ela virou o pescoço, examinando as pernas torneadas e os braços musculados. Não conseguia ver bem o formato do traseiro, mas imaginou-o redondinho, perfeito. Deixou escapar um gemido e pegou no livro de romance que tinha a seu lado, se abanando com ele, pensando como seria ter um homem daqueles em sua cama. Saiu de seus pensamentos, se perguntando onde ele estaria. Caminhou em direção à praia iluminada e tirou os sapatos, sentindo a areia fina sob seus pés. Pegou neles e andou calmamente, sentindo o vento fresco despenteando seus cabelos. A lua cheia iluminava o mar, deixando aquele cenário naturalistico mais belo. Pensava na sorte que teve em ter sido escolhida para viajar para Bora Bora, não reparando no homem que se encontrava sentado na areia, contemplando o mar. Tropeçou e caiu em cima dele, soltando um gritinho.</p><p>- Me desculpe! - Exclamou encabulada,se endireitando e tapando o rosto com as mãos. - Não o vi.</p><p>- Não se preocupe. - Respondeu uma voz masculina – Espero que não tenha se machucado.</p><p>- Não, eu... - Hesitou, ao reparar o rosto da pessoa. Era o nativo que tinha visto nobarco e que tinha chamado sua atenção. Emrubesceu, pensando no azar que tivera em cair mesmo em cima dele. - Estou bem.</p><p>Conseguiu dizer, e se levantou, pegando nos sapatos que lhe tinham escapado das mãos. O nativo a imitou e ficaram frente a frente. Percebeu que seu rosto ficava de frente ao peito musculado e olhou para cima, vendo o sorriso sedutor do homem.</p><p>- Sou Blaise. - Se apresentou ele, estendendo sua mão – Blaise Zabini.</p><p>- Pansy Parkinson. - Respondeu ela, apertando-a e sentindo como era calejada pelo trabalho – Mais umz vez peço desculpa. Juro que estava distraída.</p><p>- Não tem problema. - Disse Blaise, e perguntou, lhe estendendo o braço - Quer que a acompanhe? Uma senhorita não deveria andar sozinha à noite.</p><p>- Pensei que Bora Bora fosse seguro. - Comentou a assistente, aceitando sua companhia e avançaram pela areia.</p><p>- E é. - Respondeu Zabini – Mas não quer dizer que o perigo não esteja à espreita.</p><p>- Tem razão. - Concordou ela – Infelizmente, uma mulher não pode andar em uma rua mal iluminada sem nenhum pingo de receio. Temos de andar em alerta permanente para que não nos façam mal. Vocês, homens, é que têm sorte.</p><p>- Sorte? - Perguntou o nativo, pensando ter escutado mal, enquanto saiam da praia e camnhavam pelo passeio cheio de gente.</p><p>- Os homens não têm de se preocupar se são atacados e violentados – Esclareceu Pansy – Ao contrário de nós, mulheres, que temos sempre de olhar por cima do ombro e apressar o passo sempre que estamos sozinhas em uma rua escura sozinhas, ou na presença de um homem.</p><p>Blaise observou-a, não sabendo o que responder. Ele era forte, conseguia se proteger, ao contrário da mulher a seu lado.</p><p>- Você quer tomar um café? - Convidou, apontando para a esplanadasemi-cheia.</p><p>- Adoraria, obrigada. - Agradeceu Pansy e se dirigiram para uma das poucas mesas livres. Se sentaram, à espera de serem atendidos, enquanto convesavam. O garçom chegou e ela pediu um sorvete, enquanto Blaise preferiu um café. Pansy ficou admirada em saber que a mãe de Blaise tinha sido uma empresária que deixara sua vida em Inglaterra ao conhecer seu pai. Como ambos tinham sido felizes até suas mortes. Tinham sofrido um acidente de barco, quando Blaise tinha dezoito anos, e ele ficara sozinho, continuando o trabalho o pai.</p><p>Conversaram durante algum tempo sobre suas vidas, envoltos na presença um do outro. Pansy se deliciava com o delicioso sabor a morango e baunilha, sendo observada pelo nativo. Trocaram sorrisos ao se despedirem, Zabini lhe perguntando se poderiam se encontrar novamente. Perante a afirmação da maquiadora, sorriu e a acompanhou pelas ruas quase desertas aquela hora da noite, em direção ao hotel. Parando em frente ao bungalow, Pansy agradeceu:</p><p>- Obrigada por me ter acompanhado.</p><p>- Foi um prazer. - Comentou Blaise, se aproximando da mulher. Parkinson reparou como os lábios carnudos se aproximavam cada vez mais dos seus, mas não se moveu. Seus lábios se tocaram com delicadeza, incertos, sem saberem com reagir um ao outro. Pansy se aproximou do corpo musculado, aprofundando o beijo. Blaise acariciou as curvas de seu corpo, lhe transmitindo arrepios de prazer. Ela soltou um gemido baixo ao snetir os dedos grossos brincando com sua intimidade e Blaise reparou como ela tremia em seus braços.</p><p>- Gostaria de ficar com você essa noite. - Murmurou ele em seu ouvido - Te conhecer melhor.</p><p>- Eu também... - Respondeu ela, mordendo de seguida o lábio para impedir um gemido - Você está me deixando excitada.</p><p>-Alugamos um bungalow para passar a noite? - Perguntou ele, seus dedos entrando e saindo da intimidade molhada. Pansy fechou os olhos, sentindo o prazer percorrendo seu corpo e falou, com voz entrecortada:</p><p>-Si-sim... - Trocaram um beijo e se afastaram, a maquiadora sentindo sua calcinha molhada. De respirações ofegantes, se dirigiram para a recepção do hotel e alugaram um bungalow. O recepcionista lhes entregou uma chave e se dirigiram para o quarto, enquanto trocavam carícias. Blaise abriu a porta, sentindo Pansy apalpando seu traseiro e a convidou a entrar. Ela acendeu a luz, ao mesmo tempo que ele deixava a chave na parte de dentro da fechadura. Se esquecendo de trancá-la, se olharam nos olhos, antes de se aproximarem e trocarem um beijo. Blaise ajudou-a a se despir, retirando delicadamente cada peça de roupa, beijando a pele nua, que se arrepiava com seu toque.</p><p>- Blaise... - Gemeu Pansy, tirando as roupas do nativo, atirando-as para o chão, para junto das dela.</p><p>- Venha. - Convidou-a, se sentando na cama. Pansy caminhou sedutoramente até ele e se sentou por cima das pernas torneadas, sentindo o pênis duro do nativo encostado à sua intimidade molhada. Se remexeu, Blaise murmurando incoerências em seu ouvido, antes de puxá-la para a cama a de tomá-la para si.</p><p> </p><p>Continua....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi!<br/>Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo bônus.<br/>Amei escrever sobre Blaise e Pansy. E vocês, gostaram de ler sobre eles?<br/>Espero ansiosa vossos comentários.<br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flagrando Pansy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 164 hits, os 7 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No final do jantar, Harry se despediu do produtor e do fotógrafo e saiu do restaurante, se dirigindo para o bungalow. Entreabriu a porta com cuidado para ver se escutava algum ruído, mas viu que o quarto estava vazio. Fechou a porta e entrou no banheiro. Lavou os dentes e, de seguida, retirou sua roupa. Era a segunda vez que tomava banho naquele dia, mas se sentia exausto e e desejava ardentemente se deitar na cama. Nem queria ir passear com Tom e Draco. Colocou sais minerais na banheira e deixou a torneira aberta, a água correndo até formar uma espuma branca e macia. De seguida, fechando a torneira, entrou dentro de água e suspirou, relaxando. Fechou os olhos, saboreando o banho. Estava mesmo precisando.</p><p>Quando se sentiu satisfeito, se levantou e se enxugou rapidamente, voltando para o quarto. Se dirigiu para sua mala, retirando uma cueca negra e umas bermudas vermelhas. Se vestiu e, nesse momento, ouviu um grito abafado do bungalow do lado. Depois desse grito, ouviu outro e, logo a seguir outro mais grave e uma voz masculina. Harry ficou silencioso, para escutar melhor, quando ouviu a voz feminina gritar:</p><p>– Blaise! – O modelo ficou sem ação, era a voz de Pansy. Sobressaltado e ligeiramente curioso, saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu para o bungalow do lado. A porta estava ligeiramente aberta e Harry espreitou, ficando ruborizado com o que viu. Parkinson estava transando com um nativo e os gritos que ouvira não eram mais do que gemidos de prazer. O nativo era um homem forte e alto, com o corpo carregado de tatuagens na pele escura, que lhe dava um aspeto tribal e misterioso.</p><p>Pansy, por sua vez, estava por cima do homem e parecia estar em um completo prazer, Seu corpo branquíssimo se mexia freneticamente em todas as direções, procurando obter o máximo de prazer em cada movimento. Os dois corpos, um muito escuro e tatuado e o outro, muito branco, faziam uma união perfeita, quase mágica. Potter não soube o que fazer. Podia ficar observando ou virar as costas, deixando os dois amantes e fingir que não vira nada. A primeira opção era a que mais lhe agradava mas, por outro lado, corria o risco de ser flagrado. Sem refletir muito bem, acabou por decidir ficar mais um pouco.</p><p>Pouco depois, a assistente tornou os movimentos um pouco mais suaves e lentos, até deixar de se mover completamente. Ficou em cima do nativo, o sentindo por inteiro dentro de si. Depois, saiu de cima dele e Harry deteve seus olhos no pênis ereto e escuro. A verdade é que nunca tinha um pênis tão escuro e estava deliciado com a visão à sua frente. Ficou desapontado por não ser ele o feliz contemplado com tamanha excitação. Pansy acariciou o membro intumescido do nativo e o começou beijando suavemente no topo, deslizando suavemente por toda sua extensão, realizando movimentos ritmados. O quarto se encheu de gemidos roucos e, quando percebeu que seu companheiro estava prestes a atingir o auge do prazer, parou e disse:</p><p>– Ainda não acabou. – O nativo virou o rosto em direção da porta e, com os olhos semicerrados viu o modelo espreitando por uma frincha. Fingiu que não o tinha visto e não comentou nada com Pansy, continuando com se não tivessem audiência. Potter, no entanto não tinha percebido que tinha sido flagrado. Continuava assistindo a tudo com curiosidade e interesse. O nativo agarrou na maquiadora e a virou, ficando por cima dela. O movimento tinha sido tão suave e sedutor que Harry mordeu os lábios, sentido seu membro ganhar vida.</p><p>Nunca tinha sido erguido daquela maneira. No entanto, o nativo segredou no ouvido dela que, de imediato olhou para a porta e seus olhos se cruzaram com os olhos do modelo. Harry, percebendo que tinha sido apanhado, sentiu seu corpo congelar e gaguejou:</p><p>– Pansy, e-eu… - Mas foi interrompido por Parkinson, que convidou:</p><p>– Se quiser, pode entrar. - O modelo não sabia o que responder. Aquele momento o tinha deixado excitado mas, por maior que fosse a tentação, sabia que podia entrar em uma situação da qual poderia não sair mais. Respirou fundo e respondeu:</p><p>– Não quero incomodar. Me desculpem por ter espreitado. Só estava curioso com os ruídos… - Encabulado, fechou a porta e foi para seu bungalow. Sozinho no quarto, olhou para baixo e viu o quão excitado estava. Suspirou e pensou: " Agora terei que tomar mais um banho. Mas gelado."</p><p>Retirou as bermudas e as cuecas com um só movimento e pousou a roupa em cima da cama. Entrou no banheiro, o peso entre suas pernas o deixando desconfortável. Debaixo da agua fria, estimulou seu pênis com movimentos ritmados, o prazer percorrendo seu corpo. De olhos semicerrados, ejaculou ao mesmo tempo que mordia seu lábio para não deixar escapar um gemido Se lavou e saiu do banheiro, se limpando rapidamente. Vestiu o pijama e se deitou na cama, pensando no que tinha visto. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e viu que estava ficando tarde. Pouco depois, a assistente bateu à porta e a abriu. O modelo olhou para suas mãos, não tinha coragem para olhá-la e Parkinon perguntou:</p><p>– Você não quer dar um passeio?</p><p>– Não estou com disposição. - Respondeu.</p><p>– Tá bom. – Falou Pansy - E o que digo para os garotos?</p><p>– Garotos? – Perguntou Harry, confuso, olhando-a.</p><p>– Eu trato Tom e Draco por garotos. – Revelou ela - Mas, o que lhes digo?</p><p>– Que estou cansado demais para sair. – Disse Harry – E que vou descansar para a sessão de amanhã.</p><p>– Tá bom. - Falou Pansy - Boa noite.</p><p>– Boa noite. – Respondeu ele e a maquiadora saiu do bungalow, fechando a porta. Escutou seus passos se desvanecendo até desaparecerem. Pegou no celular e leu as mensagens de seu amigo, respondo-as de seguida:</p><p>Oi Ron, Como vai? Comigo está tudo bem. Ainda não estou namorando. Mas me estou divertindo muito com as sessões fotográficas. Espero que aí esteja tudo bem. Harry</p><p>Ligou a televisão do quarto e viu uma série de crime. Enquanto observava os investigadores comentando o assassinato de uma jovem atriz, se levantou e se dirigiu para o telefone do hotel. Ao lado, estava colado o número da recepção e marcou o número, esperando.</p><p>– Boa noite. - Uma voz masculina falou - Daqui é a recepção do hotel. Qual é seu pedido?</p><p>– Boa noite. – Cumprimentou Harry – Poderiam me trazer uma sanduíche de frango?</p><p>– Muito bem. - Respondeu o recepcionista - E para beber?</p><p>– Suco de laranja fresco.</p><p>– Deseja mais alguma coisa? – Harry pensou um pouco e respondeu:</p><p>– Um sorvete de chocolate.</p><p>– É tudo? – Perguntou o recepcionista e o modelo respondeu:</p><p>– Sim.</p><p>– Daqui a alguns minutos seu pedido chegará a seu quarto. – Informou o recepcionista.</p><p>– Não vão precisar do número de meu quarto? – Perguntou Harry, se questionando como eles saberiam.</p><p>– Não. - Respondeu o recepcionista – O hotel tem um sistema que capta de onde foi realizada o telefonema.</p><p>– Ah, entendi. – Falou o modelo – Obrigado. Boa noite.</p><p>– Boa noite. – Falou o recepcionista e Harry desligou o telefone, esperando seu pedido. Ver Pansy com aquele nativo lhe tinha dado um ligeiro apetite. Voltou a olhar para a televisão, onde os investigadores se encontravam no laboratório, analisando as provas criminais. Alguns minutos se passaram e bateram à porta. Harry se aproximou e abriu a porta, vendo uma garçonete. A jovem entrou com o carrinho e se cumprimentaram. Pousou uma bandeja em cima da mesa. Se virou para Harry e desejou:</p><p>–Bom apetite.</p><p>–Obrigado. - Respondeu, vendo a garçonete saindo, e fechou a porta. Se sentou e começou a comer, enquanto observava a série. A comida estava deliciosa. Há muito tempo eu não comia uma sanduiche tão gostosa. Terminando seu lanche noturno, se levantou enquanto dava a publicidade e pegou na bandeja. Abriu a porta e viu o carinho das funcionárias. Pousou-a em cima das outras e entrou novamente, fechando a porta. Pegou no controle, pronto para mudar de canal, quando escutou seu celular vibrando. Pegou nele e leu a mensagem de Ron:</p><p>Oi Harry! Ainda não arranjou um namorado? Que decepção. Comigo está tudo bem. Estou jantando na casa de meus pais e Ginny está apresentando seu novo namorado. Seu nome é Seamus Finnigan e é um cara legal. Espero que aproveite o resto de suas férias pois ouvi dizer que Snape está bravo por você não estar trabalhando. Você faz muita falta lá. Adeus. Ron</p><p>Harry sorriu. Nunca pensou que Snape sentisse sua falta. Pousou o celular no criado mudo quando Pansy entrou. Trazia na mão uma garrafa de vinho do Porto e dois copos. Perguntou, hesitante:</p><p>– A gente pode conversar? – Harry acenou e se dirigiram para a varanda do bungalow. Ficava de frente para o mar e era um espaço pequeno, mas aconchegante, onde havia uma mesinha de madeira e duas cadeiras. Se sentaram a assistente entregou um copo a Harry, o servindo. Observaram o mar por uns momentos, vendo a ondulação agitada.</p><p>– Não devia ter convidado você para a festa, Harry. - Confessou ela e o modelo a observou - Não sei onde estava com a cabeça.</p><p>Harry sorriu e respondeu:</p><p>– Não se preocupe, foi só um acidente.</p><p>– Eu sei, mas devia ter tido mais cuidado e fechar as portas. – Continuou ela e mordeu o lábio .O modelo sorriu, provocante:</p><p>– Também, você não fez nada que eu não fizesse. . A informou - Com um homem daqueles…</p><p>Pansy olhou para ele e soltou uma gargalhada. Passados uns momentos, continuou:</p><p>– Pois, mas me perdoe por ter convidado a entrar. - E admitiu - Acho que foi o calor do momento.</p><p>Harry bebeu um pouco de seu vinho e falou, devagar:</p><p>– Não sei… - Bebeu mais um pouco, e continuou - Se calhar devia ter aceitado...</p><p>Se começaram a rir, sentindo a bebida dando voltas à cabeça, imaginado como seria estarem na cama com um perfeito desconhecido.</p><p> </p><p>Continua…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! <br/>Que acharam do capítulo? <br/>Harry devia ter entrado no quarto ou fez bem em negar? <br/>Mandem reviews com suas respostas. <br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10 - Uma Nova Sessão de Fotografias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 183 hits, os 7 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry abriu os olhos, estremunhado, e olhou em volta. Percebeu que estava deitado na cama de seu quarto e uma pergunta lhe surgiu: Como tinha ido lá parar? Seu ultimo pensamento era de ele, bebendo vinho com Pansy e conversando sobre sexo. Ergueu a cabeça e gemeu de dor. Com alguma dificuldade, se ergueu da cama, se levantando com todo o cuidado. Com passos cambaleantes, se dirigiu para o telefone e pegou nele. Digitou com dificuldade os números da recepção e e esperou:</p><p>– Bom dia, o que deseja? – Perguntou uma voz melodiosa do outro lado da linha.</p><p>– Bom dia. - Murmurou o modelo, sentindo sua cabeça latejando – Quero comprimidos para a dor de cabeça, por favor. – Pousou a mão na têmpora, sentindo como lhe doia e estava pesada.</p><p>– Muito bem, - Informou a funcionária – Os medicamentos chegarão em minutos.</p><p>– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Harry, e desligou. Olhou para a cama da maquiadora e viu que ela estava dormindo. Foi para seu lado e a abanou devagar:</p><p>– Pansy? – Chamou – Pansy, acorde!</p><p>Parkinson abriu os olhos e se ergueu tão depressa, que assustou o modelo. Soltou um grito de dor, agarrando a cabeça com força:</p><p>– Que droga! - Xingou ela - Minha cabeça!</p><p>Olhou para Harry por entre os dedos e perguntou:</p><p>– Como você está?</p><p>– Minha cabeça parece um tijolo. - Informou ele - Mas já pedi comprimidos para aliviar a dor.</p><p>– Que bem! – Exclamou a assistente, se levantando devagar. Ao ficar de pé, apertou o estômago e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry escutou ela vomitando, ficando mais enjoado. Nesse momento, bateram à porta e o modelo foi abrir. A garçonete o cumprimentou e entrou. Colocou uma bandeja em cima da mesa com dois copos de água e uma caixa de comprimidos.</p><p>– Obrigado. – Agradeceu e a garçonete saiu. Fechou a porta e se dirigiu, cambaleante, para a mesa. Retirou um dos comprimidos da caixa e o colocou na boca, bebendo água de seguida. Suspirou e fechou momentaneamente os olhos, desejando que o efeito fosse imediato. A maquiadora saiu do banheiro, tão pálida como um fantasma, e o modelo pegou em um copo de água e um comprimido, lhe entregando. Ela pegou e tomou rapidamente, sem nenhuma palavra. Pousou o copo na mesa e voltou para a cama. Harry, sentindo calor, tirou o pijama e vestiu a primeira cueca que lhe apareceu na mala de viagem. Se deitou na cama olhando para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo. Viu que eram cinco da manhã. Se aconchegou e adormeceu.</p><p>OoOoO</p><p>Acordou com alguém o cutucando. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu o produtor à sua frente, com uma expressão tensa. Se ergueu devagar, temendo a dor de cabeça, mas ela não veio. Olhou para Tom e cumprimentou:</p><p>– Bom dia.</p><p>– Bom dia, Harry. – Respondeu Tom, seriamente – Sabe que horas são?</p><p>– Não. – Respondeu o modelo, enquanto se espreguiçava.</p><p>– São quase nove da manhã. – Harry arregalou os olhos e exclamou:</p><p>– Meu Deus, adormeci demais! – Se levantou de um salto e vislumbrou o olhar minucioso de Riddle sob seu corpo. Olhou para baixo e viu que usava somente uma cueca branca. Tom, vendo seu desconforto, disse:</p><p>– Espero por você lá fora. – Harry acenou e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Retirou sua cueca e entrou na banheira, tomando uma ducha rápida. De seguida, com a toalha enrolada no quadril, lavou os dentes e voltou para o quarto. Se limpou e vestiu uma sunga preta, uma camiseta vermelha e umas bermudas verdes. Saiu do bungalow e viu Tom o esperando:</p><p>– Vamos? – Perguntou o modelo e o produtor acenou. Estavam se dirigindo para o restaurante, quando viram dois homens na maior pegação, no meio da rua. Pelo aspeto de ambos, tinham passado a noite toda na rua, festejando. Tom segredou em seu ouvido:</p><p>– Pelo menos podiam estar fazendo isso no quarto. Não aqui, à frente de todo o mundo.</p><p>– Verdade. – Sussurrou Harry, para Tom. Olhou para o casal, desejando que fosse ele com um homem. Abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar essas ideias e entraram no restaurante, onde Draco e Pansy tomavam o café.</p><p>– Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Harry, se sentando ao lado da maquiadora. Reparou que ela usava um vestido vermelho, de decote em “v”, que não deixava nada à imaginação.</p><p>– Bom dia. – Responderam eles, continuando a comer. Potter se aproximou um pouco mais da maquiadora e segredou:</p><p>– A dor de cabeça já passou?</p><p>– Sim. – Respondeu ela, no mesmo tom – E com você?</p><p>– Também já não sinto nada. – Disse Harry, pegando em umas torradas e uma xícara de café, começando a comer.</p><p>– Que bom. – Murmurou Pansy, continuando a comer. Terminado o café da manhã, o produtor falou:</p><p>– A gente tem muito que fazer hoje. Mas, Harry... - Se virou para ele – A campanha está quase pronta.</p><p>Harry sorriu, orgulhoso por todos estarem fazendo um bom trabalho. Mas era pena que suas pequenas férias estivessem terminando. Por ele, ficaria muito mais tempo naquele paraíso. Perguntou, querendo sabe ronde iam naquele dia:</p><p>– Onde vamos dessa vez? – Draco sorriu e lhe respondeu:</p><p>– Vamos tirar fotografias em um veleiro antigo, no Oceano Pacífico.</p><p>– E como a gente vai para lá? – Perguntou o modelo, curioso. Velejar pelo oceano Pacífico devia ser inesquecível.</p><p>– Eu e Tom alugamos um barco a motor, e o motorista se disponibilizou para nos levar. – Informou o fotógrafo.</p><p>Se levantaram, explicando a Harry – um pouco resumido - como queriam essas fotografias. Saíram do restaurante e se dirigiram para a praia, onde estava atracado um barco e um nativo os esperava. Quando o viram, o modelo e a assistente se entreolharam e começaram dando risadinhas, fazendo com que os homens os olhassem com espanto. Era o mesmo homem que Pansy transara na noite retrasada. O produtor o cumprimentou com um forte aperto de mão, lhe agradecendo pela ajuda e o nativo sorriu, seu olhar nunca deixando o da mulher à sua frente, que lhe piscava o olho, marota. Esperava conseguir uns momentos a sós com Blaise.</p><p>Entraram no veleiro, o nativo ajudando Pansy a subir a bordo, e Tom se prontificando para ajudar Harry. Ligou o motor, começando a conduzir com despreza. Se agarraram o melhor que podiam, para não caírem ao mar. De vez em quando, Blaise olhava para Parkinson, que mexia sedutoramente seus cabelos e sorria para ele. Ficando no meio do oceano deserto, desligou o motor. Sob os movimentos ondulatórios, se prepararam para mais uma sessão.</p><p> </p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! <br/>Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! <br/>Tom flagrou Harry de cueca! Mas Harry não se sentiu tão mal, como quando foi encontrado despido.<br/>A fanfic está chegando à reta final. Faltam, pelo menos, quatro capítulo para terminar. <br/>Espero que deixem seus comentários, dizendo que estão achando da fanfic. <br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trabalho finalizado, diversão redobrada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 206 hits, os 8 kudo, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enquanto Harry era minuciosamente maquiado por Pansy, que trocava olhares cada vez mais ardentes com Blaise, que sentia seu corpo reagindo com suas investidas. Tom dava umas ultimas indicações a Draco, que montava a câmera fotográfica. O céu estava limpo, sem uma única nuvem. Olhando para o horizonte, o modelo não conseguia ver a terra. Estando pronto, seguia as instruções do produtor, sentindo os flashes banhando sua pele. As fotografias começaram sendo produzidas a um ritmo alucinante e Draco deixara de abdicar de trocar o rolo da câmera. Naquele momento, usavam duas máquinas fotográficas e eram Tom que trocava o rolo de uma, enquanto a outra trabalhava. O modelo não estava com tanta energia como no dia anterior, devido à conversa com Draco, o fato de Tom o ter flagrado despido e, principalmente, o vinho que tinha partilhado por Parkinso, que ainda fazia efeito em seu sangue. No entanto, continuava deslumbrante e a diferença pouco se fazia notar. Somente Riddle, o mais experiente do time, percebia que algo não estava certo. Na pausa para trocar de roupa, o produtor pediu que Pansy se afastasse da cabine para conversar com o modelo. Preocupado, perguntou:</p><p>– Que está acontecendo hoje, Harry?</p><p>– Hein? - Perguntou ele, se virando para Riddle - Não se passa nada, Tom. Está tudo bem.</p><p>– Você parece cansado. – Comentou o produtor, o observando atentamente, com uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa – Estamos puxando demasiado por você?</p><p>– Não. - Respondeu o modelo, tentando segurar um bocejo - É que não dormi muito bem.</p><p>Observando o visível cansaço de seu modelo, Tom ordenou:</p><p>– Vá descansar. - Vendo que Potter iria falar, continuou – Recupere energias. Eu vou fazer uma pausa mais prolongada.</p><p>Sem deixá-lo refutar, saiu da cabine para avisar seus colegas. Olhou em volta, vendo que a cabine tinha uma cama de baloiço e decidiu seguir a ordem de Tom. Retirou sua roupa, se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, adormecendo de imediato.</p><p>Enquanto Harry descansava, os restantes membros se entretinham com mergulhos no azul profundo do oceano a eles se juntara Blaise, o motorista do barco e amante de Pansy. A assistente continuava maravilhada com o corpo selvagem do nativo, o que a excitava muito. Trocavam olhares sensuais e prometedores de outro momento de amor.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoO</p><p> </p><p>Harry acordou da sesta e se espreguiçou, sentindo sua energias carregadas. Se levantou e viu que estava com a sunga negra. Saiu da cabine e foi procurar seus colegas. Reparou que eles estavam no mar, conversando animadamente e nadando. Sem perder tempo, se atirou para a água, sentindo como estava quentinha. Nadou na direção deles e, quando colocou a cabeça de fora, Tom foi o primeiro a dar com sua presença e perguntou:</p><p>– Já está melhor? – Harry sorriu para ele, agradecido com sua preocupação.</p><p>– Você tinha razão. - Admitiu – Precisava mesmo de descansar.</p><p>– Que bem. – Falou o produtor. Olhou para Draco, que falava com Pansy, e disse para o modelo:</p><p>– Eu e Draco decidimos que a sessão termina por hoje. Temos muitas fotografias e elas estão excelentes.</p><p>Harry sorriu, satisfeito, e exclamou:</p><p>– Que bom!</p><p>Como a sessão tinha terminado, ficaram mais um pouco, aproveitando as delícias do oceano, a companhia dos corais, dos peixes, som magnífico das ondas se movimentando. Pouco depois, golfinhos cinzentos se aproximaram do modelo, que se divertiu muito vendo-os nadando à volta deles e, curioso, tocou no focinho de um. Acariciou seu dorso e, com cuidado, montou nele. Tinha sido uma experiência única. Os golfinhos eram dóceis e muito queridos.</p><p>Quando se aperceberam, o sol já estava muito baixo e o calor da tarde se estava extinguindo. Repararam que Pansy e o motorista do barco tinham sumido. Preocupado com a colega, Tom ia nadar de volta para o barco, mas Harry o chamou de volta.</p><p>– Não se preocupe. - Comentou - Ela está bem…muito bem.</p><p>Concluiu, provocante. Riddle o observou com uma expressão de choque, e perguntou:</p><p>– Pansy e o motorista…- Revirou os olhos e continuou – Só mesmo ela. Sempre que viaja, arranja sempre maneira de arranjar um homem.</p><p>– Um nativo, como ela diz. – Reforçou o fotógrafo. Deram todos uma enorme gargalhada coletiva e o modelo percebeu que estava em um grupo muito liberal e aberto, sem preconceitos e se sentiu mais confiante e liberto de receios do momento com Draco ou a situação com Pansy. Tom assoviou e exclamou, virado para o barco:</p><p>– Pansy, está na hora de regressarmos! – Esperaram uns momentos e, pouco depois, a assistente saiu vestida. Seu cabelo estava molhado e despenteado. Ela falou, enquanto o arranjava:</p><p>– Então vamos. – Nadaram de volta para o barco, se foram limpar e vestir para a cabine. Ao saírem para o convés, encontraram Pansy e o nativo, bastante juntinhos, e conversavam animadamente. Arrumaram os materiais, enquanto faziam a viagem de regresso. Quando atracaram na praia, Draco perguntou:</p><p>– Hoje à noite a gente podia ir a uma discoteca? Para relaxar um pouco. – O grupo hesitou, murmurando entre eles, antes de responderem:</p><p>– Tá bom</p><p>– Ok. - Se dirigiram para os bungalows para tomarem uma ducha refrescante. No quarto de Harry e Pansy, a maquiadora foi a primeira a entrar no banheiro, já que estava bastante suada. Harry enviou mensagens a Ron, contando como tinha sido seu dia, e tomou uma ducha de seguida. Pansy saiu do bungalow, usando umas calças justas ao corpo e uma blusa amarelo pálido, enquanto Harry vestia umas calças e uma camiseta verde musgo. Se dirigiram para o restaurante e, de seguida, para uma discoteca.</p><p>OoOoO</p><p>Na discoteca, Harry se perdeu na pista de dança, se movimentando animadamente e em coreografias inusitadas. A certa altura, exausto e suado, decidiu dar um passeio pelo areal, em frente à discoteca e, para seu espanto, encontrou o produtor sentado, com uma expressão pensativa, e bebendo uma cerveja. O modelo se sentou ao lado dele e lhe perguntou:</p><p>– Por aqui? Pensava que estava lá dentro.</p><p>– Não gosto muito de discotecas. – Revelou Tom, olhando para o mar – Enfim, estou um pouco velho para dançar.</p><p>– Que bobagem! – Exclamou Potter, espantado – Você está fantástico!</p><p>Harry não reparou, mas o rosto de Tom esboçou um leve sorriso com aquelas palavras e, dentro de si, o produtor se sentia inundado pela felicidade. Se virou para Harry e perguntou:</p><p>– Você quer se sentar na areia comigo? – O modelo sorriu e exclamou:</p><p>– Claro que sim! – Se levantaram e desceram as escadas que davam para a praia. Harry descalçou os chinelos, sentindo a areia fria sob seus pés. Se sentaram na areia e escutaram o som do oceano embatendo violentamente nas rochas. Ao longe, ouviam o chilrear dos pássaros nos coqueiros. Até a música ensurdecedora da discoteca lhes era indiferente, presos na estereofonia da natureza.</p><p>Foram bebendo toda a noite e Harry nem parecia interessado em voltar para a dança, preferindo conversar com Tom, um homem muito interessante e vivido, um conhecedor do mundo.</p><p>Sob o enorme céu estrelado de Bora Bora, Tom e Harry se deixaram ficar toda a noite até adormecerem.</p><p> </p><p>Continua…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! <br/>O que vocês acham da relação entre Harry e Tom? <br/>Será que Draco passou á história? O que estão achando da fic? Me contem. <br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Novos amores, novas dúvidas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 221 hits, os 9 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom abriu os olhos, estremunhado, e reparou em Harry a seu lado, coberto de areia branca e com os braços em redor de seu corpo. O modelo estava mais belo que nunca e o produtor nunca vira alguém dormir tão serenamente, tão inocente, e decidiu deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco. Retirou cuidadosamente os braços dele em redor de seu corpo e se levantou. A praia estava deserta àquela hora da manhã. Se dirigiu para o mar e molhou os pés, refrescando as ideias. Era evidente que sentia uma atração por Harry. Não tinha sido só o modelo a gostar da conversa da noite retrasada. Também ele gostara do que ouvira, da sensibilidade e da inteligência de Harry, de sua capacidade de enfrentar os problemas e de refazer a vida. Riddle tinha de tentar conquistá-lo e iria se dedicar ao máximo para consegui-lo.</p><p>Entretanto, Harry acordou e, sem que o produtor se apercebesse, se aproximou dele, e confessou:</p><p>– Nunca tinha dormido na praia. - Tom o observou, esperando que continuasse - Foi…especial.</p><p>Molhou os pés no mar, sentindo a água quente.</p><p>– Esse é o lugar mais fantástico do mundo. – Confessou o produtor, olhando para o modelo, que sorria como uma criança cujo Natal tinha chegado mais cedo – Adorava ficar aqui para sempre.</p><p>Então, sem avisar, Harry correu para a água e deu dois grandes mergulhos até desaparecer nas profundezas. Riddle esperou que ele voltasse para a superfície, mas o modelo não aparecia. Os olhos de Tom se estreitaram, preocupado com sua demora, enquanto sentia o coração batendo mais rápido. Harry estava demorando para subir à superfície.</p><p>Temendo o pior, deu um mergulho e procurou pelo modelo. Foi debaixo de água que seus corpos se entrelaçaram e seus olhares se cruzaram. Tom ergueu sua mão e Harry a agarrou. Começaram subindo até à superfície e, quando chegaram, respiraram fundo e o produtor se desculpou: :</p><p>– Me perdoe.. Não sabia se você estava bem. – Potter sorriu com ternura à sua preocupação, e disse:</p><p>– Obrigado, Tom. Eu gosto de estar debaixo de água. É reconfortante. - Se observaram por uns momentos, não deixando o olhar um do outro e Harry perguntou</p><p>– Vamos embora?</p><p>– Sim. - Respondeu ele. Saíram da água e se dirigiram para os bungalows. A noite tinha sido demasiado longa e os dois corpos necessitavam de descansar. Harry se despediu de Tom com um abraço e o produtor agarrou sua mão e a apertou suavemente, o que o deixou pensativo.</p><p>Durante todo o resto da manhã e da tarde, o modelo ficou no quarto e não saiu. Relembrou todos os momentos da viagem, das conversas que teve. Estava chegando ao que tinha ocorrido entre ele e Tom, quando bateram à porta. Harry foi abrir e viu que era Draco.</p><p>– Oi, Harry. - Cumprimentou o fotógrafo - Me desculpe por não falar muito com você, mas é que tenho dormido pouco e estou atolado de fotografias suas. O que até é bom, – Disse, vendo a expressão do modelo – mas me tem tirado o sono. Mas, tenho andado a pensar e…você quer jantar comigo hoje à noite. Só nós dois.</p><p>Harry hesitou. Ao pensar nesses ultimos dias, percebeu que Tom era o homem certo para si. Lhe dava confiança, conforto. O homem que sempre sonhara e que, agora tinha em seu destino, e sabia que ele também o queria. Olhou para Draco, que o observava em expectativa, e respondeu:</p><p>– É melhor não, Draco. – O fotógrafo ficou desapontado com sua resposta – Preciso de descansar, me desculpe.</p><p>– Não tem problema. – Respondeu Malfoy, não dando amostras de ter ficado chateado – Nos vemos por ai.</p><p>E foi embora. Harry fechou a porta e se deitou na cama. Draco tinha sido frio com ele. Pegou no celular e enviou uma mensagem à assistente:</p><p>"Pansy,</p><p>Espero não estar interrompendo nada, mas preciso de falar com você. É importante.</p><p>Harry"</p><p>Esperou um pouco, se sentando na cama. Pouco depois, apareceu a maquiadora e se deitou na cama. Perguntou, olhando curiosa para ele:</p><p>– Que aconteceu, Harry?</p><p>– Espero não ter interrompido nada. – Comentou o modelo, envergonhado – Mas precisava de falar com você.</p><p>–Não se preocupe. – Disse Pansy – Eu e Blaise estávamos comendo um sorvete.</p><p>Harry acenou com a cabeça e falou de suas dúvidas. Quando terminou, lhe perguntou:</p><p>– Quem é que você escolheria?</p><p>– Humm… – Começou ela – são os dois deliciosos…mas o traseiro de Draco ganha mais pontos…</p><p>Harry observou a amiga, que tratava a situação como se estivesse escolhendo comida.</p><p>– Mas, – Continuou – Tom é um cara mais vivido, mais maduro…</p><p>Olhou para Harry e aconselhou:</p><p>– É assim, gatinho. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha com o apelido, mas ela continuou:</p><p>– Eu dava umas voltinhas com Draco, mas me casava com Tom. Agora depende do que você quiser. Porque você não experimenta os dois?</p><p>Harry observou a maquiadora, espantado, e exclamou:</p><p>– Você acha mesmo que eu vou fazer isso!? E porque me chamou de gatinho?</p><p>– Porque você é um – Salientou Parkinson – E se você não quiser, eu posso experimentar e depois lhe digo.</p><p>– Pansy! – Exclamou o modelo, chocado, e ela riu, mas logo ficou séria e continuou:</p><p>– Agora falando sério. Tem de pensar no que quer. De qualquer jeito, eu acho que você está inclinado para Tom. E eu afirmo: um homem daqueles, depois das conversas que tiveram, se deixar dormir a seu lado e não te tocar, ou é sério ou impotente.</p><p>– Impotente? – Harry questionou, não acreditando que Riddle fosse.</p><p>– É sério, pronto. – Falou Pansy.</p><p>– E o que você pensa que devo fazer? – Perguntou o modelo, enquanto se erguia da cama e olhava em expectativa para a maquiadora:</p><p>– Você tem de o atrair, sem Draco por perto, tentarem conversar e… – Disse ela, enquanto mexia as mãos para se explicar melhor. Harry a observava, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior e perguntava:</p><p>– Você acha?</p><p>– Acho. - Respondeu ela. - Espere, já sei o que vai fazer.</p><p>Pansy lhe contou seu plano para atrair Tom. Estava tudo certo e sabiam pormenorizadamente o que fazer. Ela saiu do quarto e foi avisar Tom. O modelo estava ansioso por saber se o produtor o desejava como ele o desejava. Decidiu tomar uma ducha rápida e suplicou que tudo desse certo.</p><p>OoOoO</p><p>O fim de tarde em Bora Bora era indescritível. O sol, ao começar se pondo, revelava cores maravilhosas, quentes. O calor estava mais suave, e as árvores pareciam convidar ao descanso, a um mergulho na praia. Mesmo o mar parecia mais suave e seu ruído caraterístico mais parecia um murmúrio de uma noite de amor. O barulho do vento quente, cheio de erotismo, embatia nos coqueiros enchia tudo de sensualidade. À sua volta, a natureza parecia suspensa. Os corpos pareciam transportar uma energia sexual em potência, lenta e maravilhosa em seus movimentos.</p><p>Naquela festa de fim de tarde em frente ao mar, na pequena esplanada de folhas de colmo, cheia de cores tropicais, as pessoas se moviam com gestos lentos e sensuais. Harry olhava nos olhos do produtor e sentia uma espécie de fogo abrasador, que passava de um para o outro. Com seus longos e esguios dedos, pegou em sua bebida tropical – um Dry Martini com gelo - e se foi sentar em uma cadeira perto do mar. Tom, de certeza, iria ter com ele. Era mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento.</p><p>Harry sentiu o vento do mar bagunçando levemente seus cabelos, lhe transmitindo uma energia quente. Sentia seu corpo vibrando em expectativa e um calor suave, mas intenso, passando dentro de si. Estava descontraído e pronto para a paixão. Era isso que seu corpo pedia e queria. Riddle se aproximou, no momento em que Harry já observava o mar, pensando nele.</p><p>– Posso fazer companhia a você? – Lhe perguntou.</p><p>– Com certeza. – Respondeu Harry, com um sorriso. Tom se sentou a seu lado.</p><p>– Ainda bem. - Falou - É que eu estava pensando que você só iria querer a companhia do mar.</p><p>– Imagine. – Respondeu ele, abanado a cabeça, não concordando.</p><p>– Você está lindo. – Admitiu o produtor repentinamente ao modelo, que ruborizou com sua declaração, mas perguntou, em provocação:</p><p>– Obrigado, mas é só hoje que estou? - Olhou para si mesmo. Trazia vestido uma camiseta com decote em "v"e umas jeans azuis claras. Tom tinha preferido uma camisa branca e umas bermudas cinzentas.</p><p>– Não! – Exclamou Riddle, temendo que Harry se aborrecesse com ele – É …hoje…</p><p>Gaguejou, fazendo com que o modelo desse um sorrisinho.</p><p>– Mas hoje é especial, é isso? – Perguntou, pousando o copo na mesinha a seu lado e observou Tom e expectativa.</p><p>– É isso mesmo. – Respondeu o produtor, o olhando nos olhos.</p><p>– Porquê? – Harry estava curioso e ligeiramente nervoso com a resposta do produtor. Nunca tinha sido bom com jogos de sedução e sentia que estava sendo encurralado por Riddle.</p><p>– Porque te quero. – Sua resposta o surpreendeu, mas Harry não pode evitar sorrir. Com os olhos fixos um no outro, soube que Tom estava sendo sincero, e perguntou:</p><p>– E você, não acha que eu posso levar a mal o que você está me dizendo?</p><p>– Porquê? – Perguntou o produtor – Só se você me quiser mentir. E você sabe que eu vejo o que está em seus olhos. Você não me vai mentir, né?</p><p>– Como você pode ter a certeza? – Perguntou Potter, curioso. Tom agarrou seu rosto e o puxou para si, o beijou apaixonadamente. Harry sentiu a pressão suave, quente, dos lábios dele, se envolvendo nos dele, a tomarem sua boca. Suas línguas se misturavam e o vento que lhes soprava o cabelo era bem menor do que o desejo que crescia, como uma chama silenciosa, por seus corpos. Se separaram quando o ar estava escasseando e Tom, quando se afastaram, olhou para os olhos brilhantes e os lábios carnudos – e ligeiramente inchados - do modelo</p><p>– E agora, Harry? - Perguntou - Vai me dizer que estava mentindo?</p><p>– Você já teve sua resposta. – Sussurrou o modelo.</p><p>– Então, me deixe ter o resto da resposta que ambos queremos ter. - Falou ele, pegando em sua mão, e o puxou para si. A passos apressados, excitados com o que iria ocorrer, saíram da esplanada e se dirigiram rapidamente para os bungalows. Seus olhos se encontravam e transmitiam o desejo que sentiam. O corpo de Harry tremia de expectativa. Tinha tido vários namorados, mas nunca tinha sentido nada semelhante.</p><p>O produtor o levou para seu quarto e, fechando a porta, empurrou suavemente o modelo para uma parede e começou explorando seu corpo, fazendo com que Harry gemesse de prazer. As mãos ágeis de Tom libertaram-no de sua roupa e começou acariciando seu membro duro, o levando de seguida à boca, fazendo com que o modelo tivesse um prazer que nunca antes tinha sentido. Dean nunca se tinha preocupado com seu prazer.</p><p>Tocava nos quadris do modelo, escutando como Harry gemia seu nome e implorava por mais. Sentindo que ele estava quase chegando ao ápice, se afastou do membro de Harry, que gemeu, desapontado. Abraçando-o, levou-o o para a cama, enquanto seus membros se tocavam. O deitou na cama e se afastou, escutando um novo queixume.</p><p>Tom retirou sua roupa e o modelo observou detalhadamente os músculos definidos e bronzeados do produtor. Ele voltou a se aproximar e lhe tocou com suas grandes mãos, fazendo com que Potter gemesse de prazer. Harry se entregava totalmente, mas parecia que nunca chegava: precisava cada vez mais de contato, mais prazer. A mistura dos corpos, das bocas, das pernas misturadas, lhes trazia uma imensa satisfação.</p><p>Tom pegou em um frasco de lubrificante, que tinha em cima do criado mudo e começou preparando Harry, que o observava de olhos brilhantes de expectativa. Se colocando em cima dele, impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, entrando dentro dele. Harry gemeu e fechou os olhos para senti-lo melhor. Percebeu que Tom entrava lentamente dentro dele, o que permitia senti-lo muito mais. Ficando totalmente dentro do modelo, trocaram carícias e beijos apaixonados. Riddle movimentou ritmadamente seus quadris, escutando Harry gemendo debaixo de si, se agarrando a ele como se fosse um nadador salvador. Suas unhas se espetavam nas costas largas, não conseguindo controlar seus gemidos. O produtor aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, vendo como o modelo implorava por mais. No quarto se podia ouvir suas respirações ofegantes e seus gemidos entrecortados. Sentindo que estava quase chegando ao orgasmo, avisou:</p><p>– Tom! Eu vou…vou! - Percebendo o que Harry queria dizer, penetrou cada vez mais rápido, a cama rangendo debaixo deles. Gotas de suor escorriam por seus rostos ruborizados. Harry ejaculou, arqueando seu corpo e soltando um longo gemido. Tom, ao ver que seu companheiro tinha atingido o orgasmo, ejaculou dentro dele.</p><p>Com cuidado, saiu de dentro do modelo e se atirou para seu lado. Harry, se respiração ofegante, conseguiu murmurar:</p><p>– Uau! - Tom sorriu, sentindo seu peito inflado de orgulho, o puxou para si. O modelo encostou o ouvido perto do coração do produtor, escutando seu bater incessante, e sorriu. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido, com mais ninguém.</p><p> </p><p>Continua…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! <br/>O que vocês acharam desse Lemon? Ficou bom? Ruim? <br/>Me contem. <br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Confissão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 242 hits, os 9 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A noite foi passada em uma profundidade incalculável de sensações e muito prazer. Os amantes queriam se entregar cada vez mais e oferecer a seu parceiro mais prazer, mais êxtase. A certa altura, quando não lhes era fisicamente possível oferecer mais, se deitaram despidos por cima dos lençóis da cama do produtor e conversaram sobre a possibilidade de terem um relacionamento. Tom lhe confessou que, ainda em Londres, ele lhe despertara fascínio, e quando o vira nu, não soubera como reagir. Harry confessou que seu interesse era mais recente, mas que também se sentira estranho quando o vira com aquela sunga justa, embora não tivesse percebido na altura. Soltaram ambos uma solene gargalhada e se abraçaram demoradamente, procurando conservar aquela felicidade entre os respetivos corpos.</p><p>Entretanto, escutaram vozes no lado de fora, e uma delas reconheceram como sendo a de Draco. Harry estremeceu com a ideia do fotógrafo saber daquela maneira que não havia hipóteses entre eles e que o modelo se tinha entregado completamente a seu chefe. Era inevitável. Malfoy iria chegar e flagrá-los. Que iria Tom fazer?</p><p>– Você ouviu a porta, Tom? – Perguntou, puxando os lençóis mais para cima, com o coração batendo rápido em seu peito.</p><p>– Sim. - Respondeu ele – Espere um pouco.</p><p>Se ergueu da cama e gritou para fora:</p><p>– Draco?</p><p>– Sim? – Perguntou o fotógrafo, enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura.</p><p>– Não entre. - Pediu o produtor - Não estou sozinho.</p><p>– Ah, com quem…? – Comentou Malfoy, curioso – Posso entrar? Olhe, vou entrar.</p><p>– Espere. – Falou Tom, tentando dissuadir o colega, mas Draco continuou, rodando a chave:</p><p>– Eu vou entrar. Até posso fazer companhia...</p><p>Harry puxou os lençóis contra si, vendo a maçaneta rodando em câmera lenta. O fotógrafo abriu a porta e parou de repente, ao vê-los. As feições de seu rosto se transformaram, o choque exprimido nelas e exclamou, com raiva:</p><p>– Harry? Você!? - O modelo não sabia o que fazer, ficou sem palavras. O fotógrafo fechou a porta com um estrondo, irritado. Sentindo a vergonha o cobrindo como um manto, se levantou de um salto da cama. Pegou em suas roupas e começou se vestindo com rapidez. Tom também se levantou, mostrando seu corpo escultural e o tentou impedir:</p><p>– Harry, espere. Por favor.</p><p>– Não, Tom. - Respondeu Potter, se calçando - Não acredito no que fiz. Eu dormi com você! Onde estava com a cabeça?</p><p>Olhou para o produtor, que continuava despido e desviou o olhar, as lembranças do que tinha acontecido naquela cama povoando sua mente. Riddle o olhou friamente e perguntou, com frieza na voz:</p><p>– Está arrependido do que aconteceu entre a gente? - Harry se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu, sem o olhar.</p><p>– Não. - Admitiu – Só preciso de ficar sozinho.</p><p>E fechou a porta, caminhando sem rumo.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoO</p><p> </p><p>Harry estava sentado na areia, em frente do mar. Seu semblante estava triste e se sentia confuso com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Se perguntava: "Porquê? Porque é que minha vida tem sempre de ser assim? Porque é que, cada vez que chego a conhecer a felicidade, me dão um bilhete rápido de regresso à solidão?"</p><p>Draco tinha feito aquela cena lamentável e Harry, envergonhado, se tinha vestido sem dizer nada a Tom. Simplesmente lhe tinha dito que queria ficar sozinho. Tom iria acabar por saber que ele e Draco tinham transado no avião e o medo o contagiou. Que Tom iria pensar dele? Que era um vagabundo que se entregava a qualquer um?"</p><p>Uma lembrança veio rapidamente à mente do modelo, que ficou com dúvidas: Porque é que Draco disse que iria entrar, mesmo sabendo que estava lá mais alguém? Será que…Tom e Draco transavam? Partilhavam pessoas? Sua mente ficou confusa. Era impossível para ele pensar nisso. Será que Tom seria capaz de ter um caso com Draco? Ele e Tom pareciam somente colegas, nada mais.</p><p>Tocou no cabelo molhado. Tinha dado uns mergulhos para esfriar a cabeça e devia estar há mais de uma hora na praia, que se encontrava cm algumas pessoas aproveitando o sossego da manhã. Ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou, vendo Riddle se sentando a seu lado. O produtor estava com um semblante carregado, e perguntou a Harry:</p><p>– Posso ficar sentado a seu lado ou você quer continuar sozinho?</p><p>– Pode ficar, Tom. – Respondeu o modelo e produtor se sentou a seu lado.</p><p>– Você está machucado comigo? - Indagou.</p><p>– Eu? – Perguntou Harry, olhando confuso para ele – Porquê?</p><p>– Você tem razões para isso. - Harry virou o rosto e olhou para o mar. Tom iria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Mas ele sabia que, no fundo, o produtor era um homem correto. E não tinha nada a perder na vida. Se realmente gostasse dele, iria querer lhe explicar tudo.</p><p>– Peço perdão pelo que aconteceu. - Admitiu Tom - A culpa foi minha.</p><p>Harry franziu o sobrolho, confuso, mas nada disse. O produtor continuou – Foram muitos anos disso.</p><p>– Muitos anos de quê? – Perguntou o modelo, olhando para ele.</p><p>– De convivência com Draco nesse meio. - Respondeu - Acontecem muitas coisas, que não deveriam acontecer e se tornam um hábito.</p><p>Harry estava cada vez mais confuso.</p><p>– Não estou entendendo. - Confessou.</p><p>– Do que se passou. – Referiu Riddle – Do engano que levou Draco a entrar no quarto….</p><p>O produtor hesitou e Harry, querendo saber, insistiu:</p><p>– Mas que engano foi esse, Tom? É isso que não estou entendendo.</p><p>Riddle olhou para o mar revolto e respirou fundo, Harry estava insistindo para saber a verdade.</p><p>– Você sabe… – Hesitou – É frequente no nosso meio fazermos sexo uns com os outros.</p><p>– Você e Draco? – Perguntou Harry, se levantado da areia. Percebeu que Pansy não fazia parte daquilo, ela tinha outros gostos – Afinal, o que eu pensei era verdade.</p><p>– Que pensou? – Perguntou Tom, se levantado e o encarando. O modelo hesitou, antes de responder:</p><p>– Que vocês transavam e que partilhavam pessoas. - O produtor acenou com a cabeça, dizendo de seguida:</p><p>– Você tem razão, Harry. - Ficaram os dois em silêncio até que Riddle se ajoelhou a seus pés. Ficou chocado com sua vulnerabilidade, e ele continuou:</p><p>– E Draco pensou que era isso que se estava passando no quarto. Há meses que não acontecia, mas como Draco estava bêbado, pensou que iríamos fazê-lo mais uma vez. Me perdoe. – Pediu o produtor, vendo que Harry não lhe respondia, continuou:</p><p>– Eu gosto muito de você, gosto mesmo muito. E essas aventuras fazem parte do passado, acabou. Nunca pensei que iria encontrar alguém tão incrível como você. E você apareceu… - Fechou os olhos e suplicou:</p><p>– Me entenda, por favor. Não quero perder você agora. Não consigo ficar longe de você.</p><p>O modelo o observou. Ele estava ali, se entregando, confessando tudo. Estava sendo sincero, verdadeiro em suas palavras. Estava sofrendo com tudo o que tinha ocorrido. E Harry também tinha falhado. Hesitou, e se perguntou: Será que serei capaz de confessar o que fiz com Draco?</p><p>O mar se espelhava nos olhos úmidos de Tom. O som das ondas batendo nas rochas ecoava em seus ouvidos, lhe lembrando como era estar nos braços do produtor, de sentir seu calor, o toque sensual de suas mãos, e se perguntou: E agora?</p><p> </p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! <br/>Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! <br/>Que vocês pensam que irá acontecer? Acham que Harry irá revelar a Tom o que aconteceu entre ele e Draco? Ou não? <br/>O próximo capitulo é o ultimo. <br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi!<br/>Primeiro agradeço os 269 hits, os 11 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.<br/>Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.<br/>Bjs :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sentiu que tinha de tomar uma atitude. Respirou fundo e confessou:</p><p>– Eu também tenho que te confessar… - E contou aquela loucura no avião. Explicou que tinha sido o calor do momento, que se tinha sentido atraído por Draco, mas era ele que lhe dava outras sensações, outro afeto. Era isso que importava.</p><p>– Estou nu perante você, Tom. – Disse Harry, por fim – Não como na praia, no outro dia, mas nu em meu interior. Agora você sabe de tudo. Estamos os dois em posição igual. Agora é com você e comigo. Ou nos aceitamos e amamos, ou desaparecemos da vida um do outro.</p><p>O produtor respirou fundo, o mar se misturando, de novo, em seus olhos.</p><p>– Harry, você tem dúvidas? – Perguntou – Você acha que alguma vez alguém foi tão sincero comigo? Não estou habituado a essa sinceridade. Claro que isso me dói, mas entendo. Eu também falhei.</p><p>Suspirou e continuou:</p><p>– Mas, estou inseguro. Preciso de um tempo para pensar em tudo. Para ver como vou integrar e viver com tudo isso…</p><p>– Eu entendo, Tom. – Disse, carinhosamente, o modelo – Mas eu estou aqui.</p><p>Se despediram com um abraço e seguiram no areal em direções opostas. "Fiz o que era certo" pensou Harry para si. Caminhava pela areia branca e fina, apanhando conchas e pequenas pedras coloridas pelo caminho. Se dirigiu para as rochas, onde encontrou estrelas-do-mar, moluscos e, até um búzio vazio. Largou tudo e guardou o búzio, era especial. Não estava muito triste. Tinha sido corajoso em confessar tudo. Conseguira olhar para os acontecimentos de frente, integrar tudo em sua vida, não ter duas caras. Podia perder Tom, percebeu que era o homem de sua vida, mas também o poderia ganhar. O que importava é que, nessa nova fase de sua vida, Harry não iria se tornar um idiota ou um incapaz. E isso, era o que importava. Estava observando o búzio e não deu por uma presença perto de si.</p><p>– Harry. - Chamou Draco em seu ouvido, o fazendo levar um susto. Olhou para o lado e o viu. Reparou que ele usava umas bermudas verdes e uma camiseta cinza, da cor de seus olhos. Se perguntou: "Porque é que todo o mundo vem falar comigo como se fossem zumbis?" , enquanto cumprimentava:</p><p>– Oi, Draco.</p><p>– Queria pedir perdão, – Começou o fotógrafo – Por ter entrado no quarto. Afinal, não sabia que você estava com Tom.</p><p>– Tá bom. – Disse Harry. Guardou o búzio no bolso das jeans. Draco o olhou e Potter perguntou, se sentindo incomodado com seu olhar penetrante:</p><p>– Sim?</p><p>– Mas quero que me peça desculpas. – Falou ele, com desdém – Estou disposto a aceitar você de volta, mesmo depois desse deslize. Vem aqui…</p><p>Agarrou no braço do modelo, que conseguiu se desfazer do agarre. Observou Malfoy com desprezo, e exclamou:</p><p>– Você está parvo!?</p><p>– Você me quer. - Insistiu o fotógrafo - Eu sei que sim.</p><p>Tentou agarrá-lo, de novo, mas Harry se afastou, com repulsa. "Que hipócrita!" Pensou para si.</p><p>– Você está muito enganado a meu respeito, Draco. – Falou Harry, com raiva – Eu gosto é de Tom. Agora, me deixe em paz!</p><p>Se afastou, com um turbilhão de sentimentos em seu interior. Pensou, atrapalhado, mas com certa calma, que estava vivendo o que qualquer modelo desejaria: estava em Bora Bora, em um paraíso tropical, com dois homens lindos e maravilhosos que o desejavam, fazendo um trabalho que aprendera a amar. Que poderia querer mais?</p><p> </p><p>OoOoO</p><p> </p><p>Os dias passaram, sem mais novidades. Deram uns ultimos retoques na campanha publicitária, escolhendo as melhores fotografias. À noite, depois do jantar, tinha longas conversas com Pansy, que o divertiam e acalmavam:</p><p>– Ele vai voltar, Harry. – Dizia Pansy, enquanto estavam sentados na varanda do quarto, em frente ao mar, comendo sorvete de morango –Tom é um homem sério e gosta de você. Vai ver.</p><p>Suspirou e comentou:</p><p>– Eu é que estou triste. - Vendo a expressão desconcertada de Harry, continuou – Vou deixar meu Blaise.</p><p>Comeu um pouco de sorvete e perguntou:</p><p>– Será que ele cabe em uma bolsa? - Os dois riram gostosamente. Depois Draco veio lhe pedir perdão por sua estúpida reação, confessou que estava tudo bem entre eles e que só desejava sua felicidade. Sua felicidade estava quase completa, só faltava Tom…</p><p>Ligou para Ron, contando tudo o que tinha acontecido durante todo esse tempo e seu amigo tinha dito que tudo iria ficar bem. Que o destino faria o melhor por eles. Com essa alegria e a certeza de ter tido um tempo de sonho, apanhou o avião daquela terra mágica, vendo os hotéis, os coqueiros e as praias de um azul maravilhoso e cintilante. Harry sabia que em Bora Bora tinha iniciado uma nova fase de sua vida e estava feliz – mesmo que, a seu lado, Tom não dissesse nada e apenas sorrisse com aquele sorriso mágico.</p><p>A chegada a Londres foi triunfal. Harry tinha seus pais – um casal amoroso de cabelos grisalhos e expressões orgulhosas - e os Weasleys o esperando no aeroporto. Se abraçaram, cheios de saudades. O modelo estava maravilhoso, com um bronzeado de manter inveja, muito bem vestido com as roupas dadas pela produção. Riddle, ao vê-lo antes de sair do aeroporto, lhe tinha sorrido. Mas nada mais tinha acontecido. Em casa dos Potters, Harry tinha sido agraciado com uma festa surpresa. Comeram e conversaram até altas horas da noite, Ron lhe contando tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto estivera fora do país.</p><p>No dia seguinte, sozinhos em sua casa, revelou a Ron o que sentia por Tom e que sofria por eles não estarem juntos. Seu amigo, em tom sábio, disse que tinha sido melhor assim e tinha certeza de que Tom iria voltar. Dois dias depois, tinha sido chamado para ir, naquela tarde, à empresa. O diretor estava em seu gabinete, o esperando, com um conjunto de fotografias e Harry viu-as. Conversaram sobre alguns detalhes, sendo elogiado pelo excelente desempenho, e foi convidado a fazer parte da agência. Aceitou a oferta e assinou o contrato. Ao sair do gabinete, recebeu uma mensagem de Tom, que dizia:</p><p>"Hoje vou ver você e minha vida recomeçará."</p><p>Encontrou Tom, o homem de sua vida, à entrada da agência, com um ramo de flores e um anel. Lhe deu um abraço apertado e Harry estremeceu ao sentir o perfume forte do produtor. Se afastaram e se olharam por longos momentos.</p><p>– Eu te quero como você é, - Confessou Tom - o resto não interessa mais. Você quer casar comigo?</p><p>Harry sorriu e o beijou em resposta. Aquele abraço que Tom lhe dera, ainda hoje, o sente em seus ombros. Um ano depois, regressaram a Bora Bora, e se casaram em uma jangada, à beira mar, rodeada de flores, velas e odor salgado do mar. Sempre que se recordava de seu relacionamento com Tom, Harry sentia que abraçava, para toda a eternidade a felicidade, a fama e o amor.</p><p> </p><p>FIM</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi!<br/>Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic.<br/>Tenho de admitir que nunca tinha escrito nenhuma Tomarry, mesmo sendo um universo alternativo, e tenho de confessar que amei. Agradeço todos os comentários e favoritos que deixaram ao longo da fanfic. Estou com o sentimento de dever cumprido mas, ao mesmo tempo, estou triste por ter terminado. Como puderam perceber, Draco não podia ficar com Harry. Ele é demasiado infantil para nosso modelito, que precisa de uma pessoa que o ame e o apoie em tudo.<br/>Espero que comentem, dizendo o que acharam do final.<br/>Bjs :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.<br/>2) Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.<br/>3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade diferente daquela descrita nos livros e filmes de Harry Potter. Espero que gostem!</p><p>Uma boa leitura a todos ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>